Digimon Frontier X
by MerryScribbler
Summary: (Set 5 years after the end of the series) As we have known, our previous warriors defeated Lucemon and restored peace in the Digital World as well as the Human World. Everyone resumed to their lives when suddenly they are called back to save the Digital World again. More adventure, new friends, old foes, and amazing powers. Rated M for teen language & mild scenes.
1. The Adventure Continues

**Hiya guys! This is a Digimon Frontier (Supposed) Season 2. No flames allowed.**

* * *

The plot is quite simple though, some of you guys might-obviously-know the basic story plot of the original season, so I'm just gonna make an after story for it. Like they have rolled into High school and they have changed, their lives becoming full of different experiences and such after their first adventure. Plus the Takumi (Takuya x Izumi) fans, I am _really_ sorry but this is gonna be a Takuya x OC and Koizumi(Kouji x Izumi) story and more relations up ahead if I feel like adding more. But I'm sure-sorta-you guys will love the new character I am going to put in this. So please don't hurt me. And there are going to be new Digimons except for their normal 2 goofs (Bokomon and Neemon).

* * *

**I'm gonna be very cheesy in some episodes, or total downright psycho, or maybe totally cliche, or maybe predictable/unpredictable too. I'm practicing fight scene so they may seem... meh. Anyways, wish me luck and I'll be waiting for you guys to like this and look forward to it.**


	2. Intro of the Characters

**So here are the main characters of the story.**

* * *

**Kanbara Takuya:**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Chocolate Brown**

**Height: 5'7**

**Favorite color: Red**

**Spirit Bearer of Flame**

**Rookie Spirit: Flamon**

**Human Spirit: Agunimon**

**Beast Spirit: BurningGreymon**

**Fusion Spirit: Aldamon**

**Unity-Spirit Evolution: EmperorGreymon**

**Likes: Food, Soccer, Mechanics, Drawing, his family and friends**

**Dislikes: Wrongdoers, school, and being scolded for being prideful.**

Takuya being a typical "goggle boy" - energetic and athletic but tends to act without thinking and very stubborn. He has a strong sense of justice and tries to use his power to do what he believes is right. His hot-headed personality often leads to him arguing with Minamoto Kouji, another of Digimon Frontier's main characters, however, they learn to respect each other and are best of friends and partners in battle. He acts like an older brother to Himi Tomoki, who reminds him of his real brother Shinya.

**Minamoto Kouji:**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Dark Blue**

**Eyes: Dark Blue**

**Height: 5'8**

**Favorite color: White and blue**

**Spirit Bearer of: Light**

**Rookie Spirit: Lopusmon**

**Human Spirit: Lobomon**

**Beast Spirit: KendoGarurumon**

**Fusion Spirit: BeoWolfmon**

**Unified Evolution: MagnaGarurumon**

**Likes: Having some privacy from time to time, basketball, kendo, his family and friends**

**Dislikes: Seeing someone get hurt, made fun of, being taunted by his friends for being a not-so-romantic.**

Kouji is a quiet boy who prefers to keep to himself. He starts off rather standoffish but appreciates having friends who have got his back. In truth, he is a shy and lonely boy who isn't sure how to approach others who haven't change even after five years. He lives with his father and step-mother and occasionally visits his biological mother. He enjoys playing basketball to stay in shape and practices kendo as he was inspired by the Spirits of Light. He has his future planned and doesn't intend on changing his decisions any time soon. When unsure, he seeks advice from Takuya and/or Kouichi mostly.

**Himi Tomoki:**

**Age: 13**

**Hair color: Light Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 4'2**

**Favorite color: Yellow and green**

**Spirit Bearer of Ice**

**Rookie Spirit: Xeomon**

**Human Spirit: Kumamon**

**Beast Spirit: Korikakkumon**

**Fusion Spirit: Daipenmon**

**Likes: Video Games, Tennis, and his family and friends**

**Dislikes: Whoever bullies him or someone else, teased by his older brother, being called a crybaby.**

Tomoki is the youngest member of the team and has been spoiled his entire life. As a result, he initially relies on others to see him through, and his actions are rarely thought out. He can be selfish without meaning to, and he dislikes not getting his way. But that changed after his adventure to the Digital World. He has become independent and has learned how to stand up for himself. Tomoki has a pure heart and is empathetic and eager to help others whenever he can. He is very skilled at playing video games, even ones he has never played before. He also has a gift for cooking.

**Orimoto Izumi:**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Eyes: Grass Green**

**Height: 5'2**

**Favorite color: Lavender**

**Spirit Bearer of Wind**

**Rookie Spirit: Tinkermon**

**Human Spirit: Kazemon**

**Beast Spirit: Zeyphrmon**

**Fusion Spirit: JetSilphymon**

**Likes: Speaking Italian, Japan, shopping, fashion designing plus friends and family.**

**Dislikes: Mismatched fashion, being followed by boys all around the school and outside, getting into arguments.**

Izumi is a beautiful & strong-willed girl. She is never afraid of speaking her mind and does not let others influence her. She strongly believes in staying true to herself and will never act differently to please others. She gets particularly annoyed when her fellow male Digidestined doubt her abilities because she is female, as she thinks she is still just as strong as they are and makes a determined effort to prove so when they do doubt her. However, deep down, she is actually somewhat insecure about herself because she had no friends before entering the Digital World. Despite her tough attitude, Izumi still also has a very kind nature and a good heart. She is very compassionate and encouraging towards others, particularly to her teammates when they are struggling. She uses Italian phrases occasionally.

**Shibuyama Junpei:**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Dusty Brown**

**Eyes: Brownish Golden**

**Height: 5'6**

**Favorite color: Orange and blue**

**Spirit Bearer of Thunder**

**Rookie Spirit: Bletzmon**

**Human Spirit: Beetlemon**

**Beast Spirit: MetalKabuterimon**

**Fusion Spirit: RhinoKabuterimon**

**Likes: Cooking, magic tricks, family, and friends**

**Dislikes: Bad food, Takuya's and Kouji's cooking, made fun of his magic tricks, being fat (which he still is).**

Junpei is the oldest member of the group. J.P. is good at performing magic tricks, with which he used to try to appeal to his classmates in the Real World. In the Digital World, he uses his tricks to cheer up the other DigiDestined, his first real friends. He is also good at math and has a talent for engineering. He currently helps Takuya who has taken interest in mechanics.

**Kimura Kouichi:**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Dark Blue**

**Eyes: Shiny Blue**

**Height: 5'8**

**Favorite color: Black, gray and purple**

**Spirit Bearer of Darkness**

**Rookie Spirit: L****eón****mon**

**Human Spirit: Lowemon**

**Beast Spirit: JagerLowemon**

**Fusion Spirit: Rhihimon**

**Likes: Playing guitar, photography, family, and friends**

**Dislikes: Someone insulting his brother and/or friends, being called a lonesome boy like Kouji, his mother being hurt.**

Kouichi is a reserved boy with a kind heart who wants to do the right thing but is prone to burying his problems in his heart. Within him, however, is also a great potential for darkness, born from his resentment of his twin. He overcomes this after being evolved and saved as Duskmon. He still fears he might fall to the wrong side but his friends help him get through. He keeps himself occupied with photography as a hobby.

_**Well, here's a new character, you guys have been waiting for:**_

**Kirishima Nagisa:**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Chestnut Brown**

**Eyes: Hazel Brown**

**Height: 5'4**

**Favorite color: Pink & Black**

**Spirit Bearer of Love**

**Rookie Spirit: MaCherimon**

**Human Spirit: Amuletmon**

**Beast Spirit: Reweramon**

**Fusion Spirit: Sphatikamon**

**Likes: Sweets (all kinds especially chocolate), music, playing the piano, writing & reading novels, her Digimon fellows.**

**Dislikes: Being pitied, nosy people, being called names, people hurting her loved ones, playing lousy music, asparagus, yakisoba****(Japanese noodles).**

Nagisa, a girl with a self-centered attitude but is a caring person. She is quite smart as well and comes up with solutions easily but sometimes need help mostly when she is under pressure. Nagisa, unlike the others, wasn't raised in the Digital World. Instead, the Celestial Digimons raised and cherished her as their own, especially Ophanimon. Her family is unknown and she doesn't like to talk about them; she concludes she belongs in the Digi-World. She has a habit of cursing a lot whether she knows the person or not. She is strong-willed and very sarcastic, but fears any sort of failure from her end and blames herself more than needed. She can be quick to judge people and insult them by being blunt, however, tends to control so by writing a journal entry daily. Reading and music calms her and training keeps her mind fresh. Some Digimon have dubbed her as 'The Fallen Angel' or plain ol' 'The Nasty Devil'. She is considered the most powerful warrior along with Takuya and Kouji at the moment.

_**Here are our main Digimon fellows:**_

**Bokomon**

**Evolution: Rookie**

**Type: A mutant scholar**

**Neemon**

**Evolution: Rookie**

**Type: Beast**

Bokomon and Neemon are two rookie Digimon who accompanied the DigiDestined in their adventure. Bokomon is Mutant Digimon and a scholar. His name comes from the Japanese word, Boko Boko, which means the sound of hitting something hollow. He is white and has a horned head and pointed ears. His trademark is the pink haramaki (body warmer) that he wears around his stomach. It is in this haramaki that he stores his Book of Knowledge from which he learns about the Ten Legendary Warriors. Neemon is a Beast Digimon; he resembles a rather skinny yellow rabbit creature with long pointed ears. He has stubby arms and wears overlarge red pants. Bokomon and Neemon first appeared in episode one of Digimon Frontier when Cerberumon was attacking Flame Terminal to find a "spirit". After Takuya became Agunimon and defeated Cerberumon, they accompanied the five DigiDestined on their adventure.

**Celestial Digimons:**

**1\. Ophanimon**

**2\. Seraphimon**

**3\. Cherubimon**

**Type(All Same): Mega**

The three ruling angel Digimons of the Digital World before Lucemon poisoned Cherubimon's mind and caused the conflict that brought the DigiDestined to the DigiWorld. Though all three eventually were defeated and their Fractal Codes being taken, the Celestial Digimon meet again in their reborn Rookie forms and begin their friendship anew. Despite having lost their Mega forms, they still seemed to possess some of their holy powers: as a Digi-Egg Seraphimon was able to grant Takuya and Koji the power to Fusion Evolve, but lost that ability after he was reborn as Patamon. Patamon displayed the ability to sense great powers and when working together with Lopmon and Salamon (the Rookie forms of Cherubimon and Ophanimon) could push giant rocks and generate shields.

_**And a new cute little friend joins us as well:**_

**Charlottemon**

**Evolution: Rookie**

**Type: Mutant**

Charlotte is Nagisa's companion in this story. She is the only female Digimon among the first two. Her personality resembles her partner, but she is a lot nicer around strangers. She is also known as the dessert witch, but she called by the name "Charle" by Nagisa. She desires everything. She will never give up. Though she is capable of creating infinite amounts of any dessert she desires, she is unable to make the cheese that she loves most. One could easily catch her off-guard with a piece of cheese. Her face is just a face of a candy wrapper, and she has shaggy arms like Neemon and wears a reddish-pink and black gown. When in her Beast mode, she Digi-vovles into a mix of a snake and caterpillar with multicolor spots on her back fur. Even though looks different in that form she still has the same personality.

* * *

**I know the spirit evolutions are from the English version because I found them easy, and plus that Nagisa's description is very much, well that's because she's a new character. Oki then please review what you think of the characters.**


	3. Preview of the Upcoming Episode

**Long-time no see ppl, how's it been? I know I didn't update for too long, maybe days, weeks, months, or even years have passed by-**

**Takuya: **Only 7 days passed. -_-

**Kouji: **Don't overreact.

**Me: **Tell me again, why are you like interrupting me whenever I start saying something? *getting irritated*

**Nagisa: **Well, y'know these two are complete jerks, who have no room in this world.

**The rest: **Agreed!

**Takuya: **Hey!?

**Kouji:** ….

**Bokomon: **Hello, my earth friends.

**Neemon: **Hey guys!

**Charlottemon(Charle): **Hi minna-chu!

**Me: **Hey there, little fellas! Um... How did you guys get here anyway?

**Charle: **We came by flying, don't you remember!

**Me: **Oh yeah, my bad.:-P

**Izumi: **Aren't you go on a finish what you started, Merry?

**Thanks for reminding me, Iz. Well then, here's the preview of the starting episodes. Plus I also added the first official trailer of Digimon Adventure TRI. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A normal day in Shibuya, Japan. People were enjoying their time as the sun had let up from lots slumber. It was quiet and peaceful.

"KANBARA TAKUYA!"

Well, not anymore...

Our sleepy google-head was sitting on the floor beside his bed. In front of him was his mother standing with her arms crossed and was continuously glaring at her elder son. Behind the bedroom door, his younger brother, Shinya, was standing there snickering to himself.

"How many times do I have to say this to you? I have been calling you downstairs for half an hour ago. Don't you want to go early to your first day of school?" His mother asked him angrily.

**~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~**

" Man, I hate this so much!" Takuya said sinking more into the couch.

" We can't do anything about this, can we?" Junpei murmured.

"I seriously cannot believe we gotta do this once again! I mean, only 5 years have passed, right?" Kouichi exclaimed.

" We gotta find that new warrior fast," Izumi said getting up.

**~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~**

**Takuya's POV**

As we gazed up after the fall, the same girl was standing in front of us, crouching down a bit.

"It looks like I finally found you guys." She said with a frown.

Suddenly a huge gash of wind crossed her and the hood covering her face fell revealing a fair looking face with huge brown orbs staring at me and long wavy, elegant chestnut hair covering her sides. For a second it felt like I had met her someplace before, like a very long time ago.

"W-w-who are...you?" I suddenly blurted.

**~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~**

I missed this feeling of the wind crashing on my face and my hair moving in different directions. It's great to ride a Trailmon then any other normal train. I once again looked at the new companion who was sitting alone in the corner with Bokomon and Neemon.

_She seems reserved like Kouji, but why doesn't she like any of us? And why does she hate the Human World, isn't she from their as well? Or is she not loved by the people she lives with? _These thoughts were roaming in my mind like circles. _Sigh, I can't even ask 'cause she hates me the most here. Talk about bad luck._

**~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~**

"Stay back or else you all might get hurt!" She ordered the Digimons, then turned towards the gang. "You guys hurry back to Worm, and go straight to Ophanimon's castle."

"But-" I was cut by her. "Now." She ordered us.

With that, she took out her D-Tector and was ready to Digi-evolve, glaring at the Dark Digimon.

"If you don't stop this racket, I won't hesitate to end you here and now."

A bright light engulfed the girl in front of us. The last thing I remember before she completely disappeared was, "**Execute... Spirit Evolution!**"

* * *

**SO, that was the preview guys. Now I will update the real deal soon. Don't worry, I have them written already. The scenes might appear different from those mentioned above because I'm editing them. These might not even be in the chapters. So don't hustle. I was a bit childish and didn't have many ideas back then. Now, I think I have done a better job. A lot of major character development was made. So this is chapter is me being a child, the originals is me being an adult. I thought sharing this will be nice... or for you to see how much I have grown in the writing department.**

**Tomoki:**Merry-nee-chan, didn't you tell them a bit too much about the first episodes.

**Me: **Who cares, at least I told them something about the story.

**Nagisa: **You're as hopeless as those two, Merry. *points at me then to Takuya and Kouji*

**Me: ***in a shocked voice* Nagisa, are you seriously comparing such an honorable, sweet, and beautiful girl two those punks! *goes into the corner, crying* I thought at least you as my OC appreciated me.

**Everyone: **Don't overreact *sweatdrops*

**Kouichi: **Uhh... Please look forward to the book, everyone. And don't worry about Merry, um... She'll be fine, right?

**Me: **I wish I had never been born. *goes emo mode*

**Takuya: **Ha, here's Emo#2!

**Nagisa: **Shut Up. See you all later guys. now I gotta take care of everything which is originally Merry's job. *sighs heavily*


	4. Episode 00: Prologue

**Prologue: A World For Us All ~_Reunite_~**

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Shibuya, Tokyo. It is one of the most decorative and busiest cities in all of Japan. The towers reach up to seven hundred feet and the streets are filled with thousands of people. According to most people, this highly populated metropolis is known as Tokyo's finest city. Tourists traveled far and wide to visit such a place.

Not only that, but Shibuya is also famous because it has Tokyo's busiest railway stations. Since the roads are normally crowded with hundreds of civilians, it's no wonder a lot of people take the train. Then again, Shibuya is known as one of the best fashion centers of Japan. Many young people proclaimed that this treasured city is home to the wildest nightlife area.

Every day seems like a normal day for the people of Shibuya. However, only a handful of kids remember that fateful day a couple of years ago, when their city was almost destroyed. A powerful Digimon named Lucemon came so close to accomplishing his ultimate goal of taking over the Human World and the Digital World. Both worlds would cease to exist.

But six children came together, discovered the powers of the ten Legendary Spirits and stopped the ruthless Digimon, just before he could succeed. Now this group of unsung heroes has become the closest of friends, even after their adventures together in the Digital World. Neither will forget the incredible journey they had and the special bonds they've created with each other.

And it all started with a text message.

***Five Years Ago***

It was Shinya's birthday. His mom was on the phone with her husband, talking about who knows what. The birthday boy was being a nuisance, as always. For example, he asks for a forklift on his birthday. What kind of kid makes a stupid request like that? He could've wished for something more practical. Instead, he wants a large truck that lifts things.

Our hero, Kanbara Takuya was just sitting on the table, waiting for his dad to come to the home. The summer had gone by pretty fast, and it has been uneventful, to say the least. Throughout the entire summer, all Takuya did was stay home, play video games with my little brother and watch TV whenever he got bored. That was about twenty percent of what he did throughout his summer vacation. The other eighty percent was eating and/or sleeping.

"Man, I'm bored. My whole life is boring." He complained. Takuya looked at his cell phone. "Bored, boring."

Suddenly, my mobile device started beeping.

"Huh? An incoming message?" He wondered. "No name. Weird."

He gazed at the message.

"_Do you want to start?_"

Many would assume that someone is trying to pull off a practical joke. Even Takuya realized that something smelled fishy. He could've deleted the message, ignored it and forget about the whole thing. But based on the way his tedious day has been going, what does he have to lose? After all, there's no harm in just checking it out, right?

"Well it's bound to be better than being bored," Takuya concluded as he pressed the blue button on his phone, confirming to whoever sent him the message that he's in. (Whatever they were doing.)

"Kanbara Takuya!" Someone said, which took him by surprise. "It's time to decide your future, Takuya."

"Hey!" The boy gasped. He picked up his phone.

"Wait a minute. Who is this? What do you mean my future?"

Now things were getting a little odd. So many questioned popped in Takuya's mind. Who was this woman? How'd she known my name? Heck, how the heck did she know his number? And what does she mean by 'deciding his future?' Is this a game... or something bigger?

"Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 outbound train." The voice ordered.

"This is way better than being bored." Takuya nodded "My destiny? That's downright cool." He then looked at the clock to see what time it was.

_5:37_

Takuya had only eight minutes to catch the train.

"I'll never make it." He thought to himself. "But that has never stopped me before."

Takuya grabbed his brown hat and goggles before rushing out the door.

Little did he know is that voice on his phone turned out to be Ophanimon, one of the three Celestial Digimon. She and a bunch of other strange creatures played a huge role in the adventure that awaited Takuya Kanbara and a few other kids just like him. Many children have received the same message Ophanimon had sent, but only a handful of them answered the call and headed toward the train station as quick as they could.

Elsewhere, Takuya arrived at the train station with one minute to spare. He went up to one of the booths to get his ticket... when he just realized that he was all out of money.

"I knew I should've asked for more allowance!" complained the penniless boy.

He banged his head against the machine in frustration. Suddenly, as if they were fate was expecting him, a red ticket appears out of the slots. Takuya was grateful for this little fortunate event, but he didn't have time to ask questions, especially when his train leaves in about thirty seconds. The goggle-head ran as fast as he could and boarded the train just as the doors closed behind him.

Takuya couldn't believe he made it. He sat on the ground and tried to catch his breath. That's when he heard his phone ringing again. But when he went to for his device, he realized that no one was calling him because there was no vibration. Takuya looked around to see whose phone was beeping. In front of me, a boy his age took his cell out of his pocket. He then looked back at Takuya straight in the eyes. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, he turned his attention somewhere else. Although, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Wait a minute. Did he get a message too?" He thought.

Takuya looked at his phone once more and noticed there was another message on it.

"Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train." The voice said. He looked around to see what time it was. Standing just across the aisle, a man in a black suit was wearing a watch. Takuya looked at the small clock as hard as I could and it read 17:54. The boy was so frustrated, he grabbed his head with both hands and screamed from the top of his lungs.

"COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK! I'm doing the best I can!"

He quickly got off at the next stop. Takuya then looked up, wondering what he was supposed to do next. Moments later, a boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail walked passed him and disappeared into the crowd.

'Maybe he knows.' Takuya thought.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, just to catch up to the boy he saw earlier. Unfortunately, Takuya had lost sight of him when he reached the lobby. He looked all over the crowded area, but he couldn't find him. Then the twelve-year-old boy looked towards the elevators, and sure enough, there he was. The ponytailed boy walked in and pushed one of the buttons.

"Hey, wait!" Takuya screamed.

The doors were almost shut. Almost running out of time, Takuya picked up the pace and sprinted as fast as he could toward the elevator. Once when he was close enough, he dove in like a professional swimmer and crashed his head into the opposite wall. Takuya may have suffered a minor headache upon impact, but he just barely made it. He looked up at the boy and smiled.

This is Minamoto Kouji, the lone wolf of the group. He was about the same age as Takuya. Besides his unique hairstyle, this boy also wore a blue jacket, a yellow t-shirt, black pants, blue socks, and white shoes. Little did Takuya realize that he and this boy, along with three other kids just like him, were about to embark on an adventure that will change their lives completely.

Back to the story, Takuya saw Kouji staring at his phone, wondering if he got the same message like before. But when he tried talking to him, Koji ignored the goggle-head like he was invisible to him. Not a good way to make a first impression, but Takuya decided to let it go.

More importantly, the two boys noticed that there was something awfully peculiar about this elevator they were in. Once they reached the basement level, the elevator kept on descending, like there was an actual floor underneath. It was completely weird, and it shocked Takuya. Kouji, on the other hand, showed little to no emotions. But neither didn't ask any questions.

Moments later, they reached their destination. When the elevator doors opened, Takuya was shocked at what was before him. There were a bunch of different colored trains all in one place with over a hundred kids standing around, waiting for instructions. This was unlike any train station Takuya Kanbara has ever seen before in his life.

But it turns out that these so-called locomotives have a name: Trailmon. While their role seemed pretty small, these guys helped Takuya and the others on their little adventure, carrying them from one part of the Digital World to another. Strange, but it sure beats walking.

Anyway, remember that mysterious voice earlier? She then told Takuya and Kouji to choose a train. And perfect timing too, because all of the locomotives were ready to leave. The goggle-head ran as fast as he could towards the red train. He sprinted like crazy and his heart pounded rapidly. But Takuya didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him from getting on. He jumped on board the train and walked inside. Takuya looked around and saw nothing but rows of empty seats.

Fortunately, he wasn't alone.

Three other kids, just like him also got the same message. One of them was an eight-year-old boy, the youngest of the group. His name is Himi Tomoki. He wore a white t-shirt, baggy brown pants and an orange, strange-looking baseball hat that covered almost all of his chocolate hair. Poor kid was scared half to death. He didn't even want to be there in the first place. But when this whole journey began, Takuya decided to look after little Tomoki like a big brother. After all, he won't be seeing Shinya anytime soon.

There was another boy who was also part of the group. He had short, spiky, brown hair. He wore a bluish, baggy jumpsuit with yellowish pockets to go with it. This is Shibayama Junpei While he is the oldest of the group, he sometimes doesn't act his age. Even Tomoki and Takuya were way more mature than him. He may be the biggest, but his size helped others out, even in the most precarious of spots.

And finally, there was Orimoto Izumi. She had gorgeous blond hair, emerald eyes and a cute lavender beanie covering her head. She also wore a blue and white striped short-sleeve shirt and a sleeveless lavender jacket, as well as a lavender skirt. She had long, dark, purple socks with white and light lavender colored strap-on shoes.

For now, it was just Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. For a moment, they were all trying to get to know each other. But that's when the lights of the Trailmon just turned off. The train began to shake, causing the four kids to fall on their backs. Then suddenly, all of their cell phones started glowing and transformed into weird devices known as D-Tectors. But before any of the humans could ask any questions about what's going on, they had just arrived at the Digital World.

The Digital World is a marvelous place where a variety of strange creatures reside and live peacefully with one another. These creatures are also known as Digimon or Digital Monsters. The Digital World is divided up into ten regions, each region representing one of the ten elements: Fire, Wind, Light, Ice, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. The most distinguishing feature of this Digital World is the existence of the Fractal Code or the main source for the data that forms the Digital World, possessed by everything, from individual Digimon to masses of land.

When the four arrived at the Digital World, they ran into two other Digimon. One was a mutant-like Digimon wearing a pink waistband. Another was a yellow rabbit wearing red pants. They are Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon was the intelligent one of the group. He knew a lot about the Digital World and was very helpful to humans. Takuya and the others would be going around in circles if it wasn't for Bokomon's guidance. As for Neemon? Well, let's just say he made the adventure more interesting with his nuttiness.

Anyway, when they got off at the Flame Terminal, the humans came across a dangerous dog-like Digimon known as Cerberumon. He was not only destroying everything in his path, but he was also absorbing the Fractal Code in the terminal. With such an intimidating monster wreaking havoc, many Digimon and most of the humans ran for their lives.

But not Takuya.

He felt like he had to, but how? What can he do in his current level of strength? Suddenly, his D-Tector started glowing and it lead him to some part underneath the Flame Terminal. Before Takuya's eyes, he could see the Spirit of Fire. The Spirit came into his device and the goggle-head was ready to fight. By combining the Spirits of Flame with a small ring of Fractal Code, the puny human slowly transformed into Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Flame.

Tomoki thought he saw Takuya become a superhero, Junpei thought he was dreaming. Izumi thought she was in love. As for Takuya, he felt invincible, especially during the fight against Cerberumon. After a couple good "Pyro Punches" and a "Pyro Tornado" to finish, the Warrior of Flame absorbed the evil creature's Fractal Code and restored the terminal back to normal. But even after all that, the humans were still confused about what had just happened.

Takuya and Izumi decided to continue their journey while Tomoki and Junpei chose to go home. Somehow, the two boys got ambushed by a pack of Pagumon. They chased the poor humans into an underground sewer. That's where they were saved by their new friend, Minamoto Kouji. The lone wolf was able to fend off the mischievous Rookies... until they Digivolved to Raremon. This fowl Digimon pushed Kouji down a bottomless pit. But that's where he found his Spirits and became Lobomon, the Legendary Warrior of Light. With his Lobo Kendos and Howling Laser, he was able to send Raremon back to the dumpster. When the fight was over, all five children were united.

But Kouji decided to go his own way, instead of staying with the group.

Tomoki was the next to get his Spirits. It all started when the kids got a message to go to the Forrest Terminal. Along the way, they came across a small valley where the tracks break. On the valley walls, they discovered the ten symbols of the Legendary Warriors. As Bokomon retold the story of the Digital World's past, they were ambushed by a group of Candlemon. Takuya Spirit Evolved to fight back, but there were just too many of them. Tomoki remembered how courageous his friend was for standing up to those bullies, and he was inspired to do the same. That's when his own Legendary Spirits came to him. The once pathetic crybaby has transformed into Kumamon, the Warrior of Ice. Thanks to his bravery, he and his friends were able to get out in one piece.

Even Izumi, the only girl in the group, found her own Legendary Spirit. She and Junpei were taking a stroll until they came across the once luscious and popular garden, known as Breezy Village. From there, Izumi met a group of Floramon, who eagerly treat their guest with some... _lunch_. Wanting to help her new friends restore the village to its former beauty, the girl helped out by planting some trees, growing flowers and decorating the village. That's when the Mushroomon brothers attacked and started wrecking the whole place. But then, the Spirit of Wind came into Izumi's D-Tector. The blonde transformed into Kazemon and easily defeated the Mushroomon brothers and brought back peace and harmony among the two Digimon.

That left Junpei the only one without a Spirit. He said that he didn't care. But on the inside, he was hurt and very depressed. One day, Junpei and the rest discovered a hut full of Kokuwamon, where they were being forced to work in a Wind Factory as slaves. As long as Snimon and his henchmen of Goblimon were there, the poor workers couldn't fight back or escape. Takuya, Izumi, and Tomoki volunteered to help them fight, while Junpei stayed behind and led the others to safety. But then he realized that everyone has changed while he has remained the same. Not wanting to run away any longer, the eldest human rushed back in to help the others. It turns out that his own Spirit was hidden in the walls of the factory. Junpei Spirit Evolved to Beetlemon, defeated the slave drivers and saved the day.

Many figured that with their own Legendary Spirits on their side, it would be smooth sailing from here. Unfortunately for the Chosen Children, there were a few bumps on the road.

Some of them included the four other Legendary Warriors: Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon. They attacked one of the Celestial Digimon, known as Seraphimon. Not only they defeated him, but they've also stolen Seraphimon's Fractal Code, transforming back into a Digi-Egg. Also, these Warriors of Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel, were after all of the children's Spirits. It took teamwork, as well as our newly discovered Beast Spirits to get defeat and restore these evil Legendary Warriors.

There was also a fifth Legendary Warrior who was on the side of evil: Duskmon. He was probably the strongest of the five evil Warriors. Who this Digimon was, nobody knows. But for some reason, every time Duskmon saw Kouji, it was like some lost memory sparked in his mind. Realizing that something wasn't right, Koji investigated this strange Legendary Warrior. It turns out that Duskmon was actually Kouji's twin brother, Kouichi. Thanks to the evil Cherubimon, Kouichi's heart was taken over by the darkness. It wasn't until Kouji helped his brother saw the light. Kouichi overcame the darkness inside by his heart, which then revealed the true form of the Spirits of Darkness.

The six children have reunited with each other once again. They traveled to the Rose Morning Star, where Ophanimon was being held captive. They've managed to free the Celestial Digimon just before Cherubimon could attack. Ophanimon sacrificed herself and gave Takuya and Kouji a new burst of energy, before she was gone. Thanks to her, the two of them combined the twenty Legendary Spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Thanks to this new power and the support of their friends, Cherubimon was finally defeated. After that, all was well. Takuya, Kouji, and the others thought that peace would be restored and the Digital World would return to normal.

Boy, were they wrong.

Two new Mega level Digimon appeared after Cherubimon was beaten. They were Dynasmon and Crusadermon, faithful servants to Lucemon and also known as the Royal Knights. They were on a mission to retrieve the Fractal Code and offer them to their master so that he can be revived. These two were very tough to beat because every time Takuya and Kouji face them, they were no match for them. The other guys tried to protect the Fractal Code from those dastardly Royal Knight. But it was no use.

Before long, all the Fractal Code was gone and the Digital World was nothing but a dark void. It was a terrible sight. Nothing but emptiness blanketed what was left of the Digital World. Feeling like they had nothing to lose, Kouji and Takuya fought the Royal Knights one last time. This time, they were able to get the upper hand, and eventually defeat them. When they saw a ring of Fractal Code surrounding their bodies, it was their chance to finish them off once and for all. But before they can do anything, Lucemon absorbed their data and his revival was complete.

A Fallen Angel Digimon stood before the humans. But he was ruthless, terrifying and most of all, very powerful. The humans tried to stop him, but he easily defeated them without breaking a sweat. Lucemon then used this strange attack by combining the energies of light and darkness. That move was so strong and the pain was intense. Neither one of the Legendary Warriors could withstand such a devastating attack. They all transformed back to their human forms, leaving them completely defenseless. Just when things were looking hopeless, Kouichi sacrificed himself and gave his Spirits of Darkness to Kouji. That's when Lucemon scanned his data. Kouichi transformed into a spirit and disappeared from his friends.

Just then, a dimensional rift leading to the Human World opened up. Lucemon changed into his true form and heads into the portal, seeking to conquer both the Human and the Digital World. After motivating his friends to never give up and keep on fighting, Takuya and the others combined all twenty Legendary Spirits and transformed into Susanomon. With the strength of the three Celestial Digimon and the combined powers of the Legendary Warriors on their side, we were able to defeat Lucemon for good. Both the Digital World and Human World were saved.

After that, Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei returned the Fractal Code back to where it belongs and restored peace, harmony and prosperity the Digital World. Too bad happy endings don't last long. Since the evil had already been vanquished, there was no point for the humans to stay. As much as they wanted to remain in the Digital World, they had to go back. It's where they belong. Takuya and the others returned to the Human World and search for Kouichi, who had been taken to a nearby hospital because of an unfortunate accident. The group found Kouichi in the emergency room. He appears to be unconscious and was fading fast. Kouji had never felt so powerless in his life. He and his friends wished with all their might that Kouichi would make it.

As if they heard their prayers, the D-Tectors then started to glow, giving energy to their fallen friend. Before long, Kouichi rose up and Kouji gave his brother a great big hug. The rest joined the siblings in a warm embrace, which symbolize the strength of their friendship. Unbeknownst to the Chosen Children, their D-Tectors transformed back to their original cell phones again. But that didn't matter. Kouichi was alive and they all had each other.

But who knew that their little reunion and happy lives would turn upside down once more.

* * *

**So guys here's the opening scene and all of you know it if you have watched the whole season. So further on, I will surely update. Tonight, maybe?**

**Review and bookmark. :)**

**P.S. I took a little help from a fanfic I read a while ago and also watched all the episodes again.**


	5. Episode 01

**Hiya Minna-san, after so long I give you all the first chapter of DIGIMON FRONTIER X! **

**SO LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

**Episode 01: Normal Is Just Not Us or Our Lives Turned Upside Down Once Again**

**All rights to MerryScribbler.**

**Feel free to review + bookmark. Your suggestions mean a lot to me and will help me improve in the near future.**

"**Life** is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." -_Confucius_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A normal day in Shibuya, people were enjoying their time as the sun had let up from lots slumber. It was quiet and peaceful.

"KANBARA TAKUYA!"

Well, not anymore...

Our sleepy google head was sitting on the floor beside his bed. In front of him was Kanbara Yuriko, his mother, standing with her arms crossed and was continuously glaring at her elder son. Behind the bedroom door, his younger brother, Kanbara Shinya, was standing there snickering to himself.

"How many times do I have to say this to you? I have been calling you downstairs for half an hour ago. Don't you want to go early to your first day of school?" His mother asked him angrily.

"Mom~, come on what's the rush? It's only the first day." Said the 16-year-old while yawning.

"Get up this instant, young man. I do not want to hear another one of your lame excuses. I want you downstairs in _15_ _minutes_." His mother ordered and made her way towards the door. "Mom~!" shouted Takuya then hears laughter outside of his room. "You should really listen to mom, stupid big bro. I still can't believe you even got into high school." Laughed the youngest Kanbara. "Why you...!" and with that Takuya began chasing Shinya up and down the house.

"TAKUYA, YOU HAVE ONLY 10 MINUTES LEFT!" Yuriko grabbed Takuya by the collar and threw him straight into his room.

CRASH. BANG. SMASH.

"SHIT! OW!" screamed the teen in pain.

"Language!" The other two family members only sweatdropped at the sight.

After exactly 10 minutes, the leader was downstairs wearing his new high school uniform. He was wearing a black coat with red lining on its collar, a white button-up shirt and a red tie with an emblem of Shibuya High School. The pants were matched perfectly with the coat and had red linings at the end, and white socks. He was wearing his signature goggles around his neck.

"Here ya go, I am fit and ready for school. Happy now?" Huffed the boy. "Good job, son. Now have some breakfast before leaving." Kanbara Hiroki, his father, kindly told him. The boy sat next to his brother on the dining table, slightly annoyed. Yuriko put up some eggs and bacon with toast on his plate and served it in front of him gently. "Itadakimasu," He clapped his hands and without further due at his breakfast quietly like the rest.

A few minutes later, Takuya got up from the table and went to put his plate in the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be heading out. See you guys later." And with that, he picked up his bag and headed to the doorway. His mother and brother followed him.

"Now listen carefully, boys. I do not want to hear a complaint on the first day, you hear me?" Both silently nodded while adjusting their red soccer shoes. "Oh my, haven't you both grown up so much. Take care, my dear sons." She kissed them both on the cheek. "P.U! Mom, I'm _not_ a kid anymore!" Shinya said disgusted and ran quickly of the household before something else happened. "Seriously mom, don't do that. Blegh!"

"You won't be like this once you get a girlfriend."

"Yeah, not happening. C'ya!" He walked out, ready to start the day.

**Takuya's POV:**

"Dang it, mom had to do that," I whipped my cheek roughly while making an annoyed face. "You can say that again," Shinya murmured.

Well... It was normal for her to do. Showing motherly love, according to her. Not only me but Shinya hated this too, he even says he has gotten cooties or some shit. Yes, mind my French, I'm a growing teen.

Five years have passed. Five years since my grand adventure to another world. Oh wait, I didn't do go alone, the others were with me. Now I'm sixteen, and a freshman in high school. Today is my first day at Shibuya High aka one of the best schools in Tokyo. The best part is that all of my friends are going there and I was the last one to get the admission because I had a lot of catching up to do. If the guys hadn't helped me, I would have been stuck in a lonesome school.

Suddenly I heard someone call my name from behind, "HEY TAKUYA, WAIT FOR US!" I turned around and saw my best friends. Guess who they were, the twins wearing the same uniform but different sweaters. Kouji's was light blue and his all-time favorite white and blue bandana was present and Kouichi's was gray with purple stripes.

"Morning, Tak. I can't believe you woke up so early in the morning," Kimura Kouichi, the oldest twin, greeted.

"Must be his mom who woke her up," the lone wolf, Minamoto Kouji, speaks.

"Yo. And to tell you-"

Shinya interrupted me, "If you both know then why ask?"

"Mama's boy," Both of them said with a straight face. I buzzed my lips while Shinya snickered.

"Hey, there you guys are!" We turned our faces to the front and saw a teenage girl and a young boy running towards us with huge smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, boys!" greeted the girl, Orimoto Izumi.

"Morning everyone," said the little one, Himi Tomoki. We greeted them and Shinya fist-pumped Tomoki. But after the adventure, she got to understand people more and started making friends easily. Right now, she was wearing a black coat buttoned-up with a white shirt and a lavender sweater. Her skirt was red in color with thin black and blue checks. A red bow was part of the attire. Her hair tied up in two loose pigtails.

Tomoki, the youngest of the group, was afraid of almost everything and always needed someone to be there for him. But after everything that happened, he too changed into a brave kid and could do anything to help the people dear to him. He is now in the middle school's second year. He was wearing a black jacket and pants with a green shirt underneath and white sneakers.

We started chatting and walked towards the school gates. Tomoki and Shinya bid goodbye and went off to their school. We waited for the last person of the gang. Speaking of which, there he is.

"Junpei, over here!" I called out.

He turned towards with grin on his face, "Hiya, guys." He was wearing the same uniform as us except for the sweater which was orange.

With the last member by our side, we walked into the building, we changed our shoes into white skids. We all walked into our respected classes. Kouji and I were in classes 1-A, Kouichi was in 1-B and Izumi was in 1-D. Junpei was one floor up in 2-C as he was a sophomore.

I sighed and went to sit near the window as usual. We all waited for our homeroom teacher, Hinamira Yoshino-sensei. She was with us since middle school's third year. She is really nice but one thing is that not to make her angry or else... I really don't wanna talk about it.

Time passed and the bell rang, with that everyone was seated in their respected seats and Yoshino-sensei came in. We all greeted her as she welcomed us and then told us to go straight to the assembly hall. Before leaving I stared continuously at the window and noticed a mysterious person wearing a white hood walking inside the school gates. He noticed that it was a girl because he saw long brown locks falling to her sides.

_What is she doing here? Must be a new student, but why isn't she wearing a uniform?_

"Hey Takuya, you coming or what?" Kouji called me.

"Ah, coming," I quickly took a glance through the window and the girl was gone.

_What the- where did she go? _

"Takuya!"

With another glance, I dashed out of the class to the others. When we reached the assembly hall, we stood height wise-boys and girls separate. The principle came upon the stage and greeted us all kindly and began her welcome speech. I knew it would be pretty long, so I got lost in my own thoughts while listening to it.

_What was that girl doing in the school grounds, I mean it's rare to see someone coming in so casually without a uniform. No parents or guardians either... Well, not my business. I hope today is my shop class, I could really use some handwork. Soccer, on the other hand, should I drop out? Maybe next year._

I sighed softly.

While I was deep in thought I didn't become aware of the fact that the principle's speech was already over. Thank goodness, one of the guys woke me up or else I would have been gotten a good scolding. We all hurried to our classes and began the study torture.

**Kouji's POV:**

Finally, it was break. We decided to find a spot that was closer to the field. I was wondering why Takuya has been spacing out so much. It's kinda weird for him to be like this. Oh, well if he wanna tell us he will. After a few moments, we found the perfect place. It was an old oak tree where old desks and chairs had been placed.

"Damn, they didn't have any melon bread," Takuya disappointingly said.

"What do you expect? Did you see that line?" I said bluntly.

"Yeah, shitty hyenas..." He replied.

"Takuya!" Izumi exclaimed.

"What? Iz, seriously we're in high school now."

"That still doesn't give you the right to curse openly."

"Technically, nobody's around so."

"Shit, sorry! The cooking club called me," Junpei shouted as he jogged towards us.

Izumi glared at the guy, "Not you too!"

Takuya snickered but I elbowed him because Izumi was glaring at him now.

**Izumi's POV:**

These boys don't understand. Cursing is such a bad habit.

In the midst, Kouji and Takuya had begun arguing.

"Boys."

"He started it!" Both shouted in unison. We all sighed at their childishness. I wish there was someone to stop these two for once and for all.

"These two will never learn," Kouichi exclaimed. "Yeah, I mean they fight like lil' girls, for Pete's sake." Junpei huffed.

"Look who's talking," Kouji taunted.

"No offense, but it's true," Takuya joined in.

"When have I argued with anyone like you two?"

"Before we came here, Kouji and I saw you going on with the lunch lady on how bread was old-fashion lunch item now."

"And how you were going to the principal to complain."

"Th-that was just me giving them mere advice!" Junpei bristled.

Kouichi rolled his eyes, "Thought you were at your club." That shut him up for now.

I snapped my fingers, "Speaking of which, you all decided which clubs you are going to join?"

"Basketball, of course. The trials start this afternoon," Kouji responded.

"Maybe the school newspaper... I still have to look around. The official Club introductions are at the end of the week," Kouichi shrugged.

"I already signed up for shop class and soccer was a given," Takuya scoffed.

"Shop class?"

"Ya know, the mechanics one Old Man Watanabe teaches. I worked at his garage over the summer."

"He teaches?! I thought he was just an old mechanic," Junpei snorted.

"Oye. He's one of the top best students who graduated from Tokyo U. In engineering, that is."

Kouji chuckled a little, "Goggle-head practically worships the man."

"So? He's amazing despite being so old."

"He's only twenty-three. Plus he's one hella teacher," Kouichi sighed.

"You bet! I can't wait for the classes to start next week. A shitload of new stuff to learn," Takuya raised a fist in the air.

"Language," I mumbled.

Boys... Didn't let me talk at all.

**~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~**

It was almost time for school to be over. Only half an hour was left and I was constantly staring at the clock because I wanna go home and relax.

_Wait, Kouji promised to take me out today. Gotta get ready as soon as I leave. He must be at those basketball tryouts. Better go cheer him up after this is over. _

Soon the bell rang and everyone started packing their stuff. As I finished, I skipped out of the class to the indoor basketball court. I saw Kouji, in his gym clothes, ready to shoot the ball. He looked so focused. Kouji has always been great at playing basketball which was a shocker.

The said boy took a quick glance at me and smiled softly before throwing the ball. A perfect three-pointer. The other guys were astonished and jealous when they saw him smiling at me as I walked up to him.

"You were amazing," I told him with a smile. He blushed and mumbled, "Thanks."

So cute. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek, causing him to color more.

**Unknown POV:**

I sighed for the third time today.

_It is so difficult to find these people. I have searched all the places where I was instructed to go to. Well, not searched... just took a peek. _

I was casually roaming around the streets. I don't even know what their names were, what they looked like was another issue. Just by telling me to look for three brunettes, two noirettes and a blond was very informative. Note the sarcasm. There goes another sigh. I'm only wasting air.

Without looking at where I was going, I accidentally bumped into someone and fell straight on my back. I was ready to apologize when suddenly I saw a hand stretched out in front of me. I looked up and saw a teenage boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes staring at me apologetically.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked me.

"Uh...um...yes, I'm sorry for bumping into you," I replied.

"Don't sweat it. I wasn't looking where I was going either," He said kindly. I took his hand and he helped me get up.

"Uh... Thank you."

"Heh, no prob."

"Well, sorry again." _Okay, that went well. I really should get out of here now. But why does meeting him seem so familiar?_

"Are you new?" The guy asked me. "Uh... yeah... I just moved in today." _What's with the small talk?! _

"Oh welcome to the neighborhood then," He chuckled.

"Um... yeah thanks." _Now make an excuse and get out._

He suddenly got too close to my face. I pulled my hat down to hide my face.

"W-well, I gotta go," I backed away and begun jogging in the opposite direction. "See you around!" The guy called out.

_I think it's him, no, it can't be. But- no, you have work to do, don't get distracted!_

I didn't even spare a glance while making a turn. He was waving, I think? Oh well, I definitely don't wanna bump into him again. And... I have to hide my hair too... so much for the disguise.

**Takuya's POV:**

_THAT WAS THE SAME GIRL I SAW AT SCHOOL THIS MORNING! I DIDN'T EVEN ASK HER NAME OR ASKED HER WHAT SHE WAS DOING THERE! Shit! Good going, Kanbara. You slipped your chance, just great. Whelp, not my fault. She didn't even stop to chat a bit more._

I sighed heavily and went to the hideout which the guys and I found a few months ago. It was behind our school, an old storeroom to be exact. It took ages to clean the place. So far no one has found us going and coming from there. As I made my way there, random thoughts about the same girl started circling my mind like a solar system. Without knowing where my feet were taking me, I entered the place and walked to the far end which we called the 'cozy spot'.

"Sup', guys." I nonchalantly said. No answer came and everyone was standing with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys, what wrong? Did someone's cat come in again or what?" I asked curiously.

"Takuya-nii, l-l-look!" Tomoki stammered.

"What is-" I was cut short when I saw what everyone was looking at.

"Bokomon! Neemon!

* * *

**So minna-san, what do you guys think about the first and official episode of the series. I really wish that DF also gets a second season in real.**

**Takuya: **Why did all of them have to get another season? *starts pouting*

**Kouichi: **That's because they are our senpai(seniors). But one thing isn't fair that they get to appear in 3 seasons. *starts pouting as well*

**Izumi: A**ren't you all glad that Merry is making a second for us?

**Kouji: **Yeah, you all should be grateful.

**Junpei: **But they are being aired on the television with real animation and stuff. *says while pouting*

**Me: You guys will get another season and besides Takuya, didn't you alone appear in DIGIMON FUSION.**

**Takuya: **That was only ONE episode. Plus I wasn't alone Taichi and the others were there too.

**The rest: **You... In DIGIMON FUSION...?

**Takuya: **Um..I-well-you guys see-that-uh... GOTTA RUN!

**The rest: **WAIT RIGHT THERE!

***Sweat drops* Well, I learned my lesson to never lie to your closest friends. Okie then guys, please look forward to the other chapters. See ya guys!**


	6. Episode 02

**Episode 02: Message from the Other Side**

**"**People don't take trips, trips take people.**" ****-**_John Steinbeck_

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

**Review + favorite.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

The Chosen Children had continued their lives and now were living happily and peacefully. But on the first day of high school, our leader encounters a mysterious girl which he seems to recognize a bit. Before he could ask her anything, she ran off without another word spoken. While wondering about the girl, Takuya reached to the gang's personal hideout and finds some people from the world they never thought would go to again.

* * *

**Takuya's POV:**

"Bokomon... and Neemon..."

We all stood shocked at what we had just encountered.

"Hey there, guys." The yellow rabbit greeted. "It has been quite a long time, my friends." The white creature spoke. "What the- When did- How did- Why are-" I stuttered and knew that I was being a total idiot right now.

SMACK.

"Quit stuttering," Kouji growled.

"Ow," I whined while rubbing my head. Finally, Izumi asked our uninvited guests, "Bokomon, Neemon, what are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, are you guys even allowed to come to the Human World?" Junpei added.

"Well, I didn't expect such a welcome. We thought you'd be happy to see us..." Bokomon rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we're not happy or something, we're shocked to see you guys, that's all," I replied.

"Oh really, I mean -_Ahem_\- That is good," He said proudly.

Seriously this guy hasn't changed at all.

"Ok, enough with the drama already. One. Why are you guys here? Two. How did you find this place?" Kouichi asked. "We were teleported here directly it seems. And as for your first question, that can only be answered by-" Before he could finish our phones started ringing. We quickly flipped them open to see the 3 Celestial Digimons on the screen.

"It's-" Izumi cut me short, "Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon!"

_This day is just getting full of surprises. I hope there aren't any more of 'em._ My thoughts got interrupted by a scream.

"Chuuuuuu!"

As I turned around, a black creature smashed right into my face, and I fell on my back.

**Kouichi's POV:**

CRASH!

As Takuya fell, I was the first to help. We picked him up, and he pulled the creature of his face. It looked like candy with a body, wearing clothes. "What is this thing?" I asked curiously. "Charle!" Our fellow Digimons cried out. "She's a Digimon like us," Neemon exclaimed.

She was shaking and sobbing in Takuya's hands. "P-Please d-don't hurt m-m-me-chu." Izumi gently took her in her arms and assured her, "We won't hurt you, sweetie. Consider us as your friends." By hearing that, she calmed down slowly, "Are you sure-chu?" I nodded. She smiled widely, jumped out of Izumi's arms and flew to the center.

"My name is Charle, a Charlottemon. It's nice to meet you all-chu." She bowed.

"Um... nice to meet you too?" Junpei spoke.

She turned her direction towards the two rookies. "Here you guys are, because of you two I got lost and now I can't find Na-chan anywhere. I hope she doesn't get in trouble but even if she does, she can take care of herself-chu." She finished while waving her cloth-covered arms.

_Who is this Na-chan? And why is she so worried about that person?_ While thinking, my gaze fell on Takuya. He looked confused and surprised at the same time as if he had realized something really important.

"Hey Takuya, you okay?" Kouji asked him. After lightly shaking him, he spoke, "I-um... It's nothing. Shit, that sure hurt." The two of us looked worryingly at the goggle-head.

While this short drama was going on, we heard a soft cough from our phones. "If you all are done with everything, why don't we get to the real business we called you all." We apologized to the Celestial Digimons and told them to continue. "Well then, let's get down to business, shall we? The reason why these three Digimons are here in the Human World is to bring you all back to the Digital World." Ophanimon began. "A new threat has encountered us and we, once again, are in need of your assistance. Plus this enemy is much stronger than the last ones you all had fought." Seraphimon continued. "We need everyone to come to the Digital by tomorrow morning. But before you all depart, a new member will accompany you here. But before you all depart, a new member will accompany you here, and it looks like she has lost her way in your world." Cherubimon finished.

"Wha-wait, who is this new member? Isn't it Charlottemon?" Tomoki questioned. "It's a new Digi-Destined!" The rookies shouted joyously. For a second or two, we were all stood there with black faces and then...

"What?!"

**Normal POV:**

The gang couldn't face the fact that there was another Digi-Destined beside the original ten. None of them uttered a single word, until Kouji spoke up, "B-but we thought that there were only ten Legendary Spirits." "Now there are one, two, three,... eleven!" Tomoki counted.

"We don't have much time to waste. Find the eleventh Spirit Bearer and meet us at the Digital World tomorrow. Farewell for now." With that, the Digital Guardians vanished.

"Wait-" Takuya tried to protest, "Aw man, I hate this so much." He plopped down on the futon nearby. Everyone sat down one by one and began thinking. "But we gotta do, what we gotta do, right?" Kouichi muttered. "Yeah, but still..." Kouji said. Izumi clapped her hands and stood up. "Let's find that new Digi-Destined. If we keep sitting here wasting our time, we will get nowhere." The rest exchanged glances and nodded. "That's right, we can't just lay around. We gotta save our second home like last time." Takuya exclaimed.

"So, you guys ready to roll?" The Flame Warrior asked stretching his hand in front. Slowly, the group brought their hands on his. "Let's find that new Spirit Bearer and go to the Digi-World."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Here ya go peeps, the second episode. I know it's kinda short but I hope you like it. Plus I will update more of them real soon.**

**Tomoki: Um... Merry-nee-chan, can I ask you something?**

**Me: Yeah Tomo, what's wrong?**

**Tomoki: Um... well, were you the one who had put a tray full of cookies near the window?**

**Me: Yup, that was me; I made them for you all because of your hard work. Why? What happened to them?**

**Tomoki: Well, come with me.**

***We walked towards the kitchen***

**Me: Tomoki, what's going on he- *a frying pan hit me straight in the face***

**Takuya: HEY! THAT WAS MINE. GIVE IT BACK! *trying to snatch the tray out Junpei's hands***

**Junpei: NO WAY! THESE ARE MINE! *trying to get them back***

**Kouji: What are you two? Babies...?**

**Kouichi: *face palmed*Not babies, two immature teenage jerks.**

**Izumi: Should we stop them?**

**Nagisa: Nope, let Merry handle 'em. *turns towards me* Oh, speak of the devil.**

**Me: *pulls the pan out of my face* GRRRRRR...! WHAT THE HEACK ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO?**

**Takuya: *turns at me and drops the tray* M-Merry, we were, y'know trying to divide the cookies for everyone, that's all...**

**Junpei: What he says!**

**Me: Well, it doesn't look like it, does it? *cracks knuckles* Now, I'm gonna make you two into cookies and make the birds eat you!**

**Takuya & Junpei: Every man for himself! *runs off***

**Me: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! *starts chasing them around the studio***

**Others: O.O**

***Stops in front of the camera* Be sure to bookmark, and share your thoughts on this chapter and the previous ones as well. I gotta start baking some Digi-Destined cookies. *insert evil laugh***


	7. Episode 03

**Episode 03: O Dear Partner, Where Art Thou?**

**All rights to MerryScribbler.**

"Life is full of surprises."**-John Major**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

The Chosen Children meet their old friends and a new companion, Charlottemon (Charle). Plus, the gang had once again been called back to the Digital World. The Guardians also told them shocking news: there is another Spirit Bearer besides the original 10. But putting those feelings aside, they gear up for their search.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The Legendary Warriors opened the bottle of their courage and hope for their investigation. But someone wanted to make perfectly right...

"Argh! I can't think of a perfect plan!" The Flame Warrior cried out.

The others slapped their foreheads at the scene.

"We don't need a 'perfect' plan, idiot," Kouji scoffed.

"Still... Okay, we will search every place, since we have five hours till noon. Let's divide each other into three groups."

Junpei jumped up and said, "I will go with Izumi-chan!"

"I will go with Kouji!" Izumi barged in, excitedly.

Junpei's face fell and Tomoki patted his back, "Don't worry. I'll go with you, Junpei-san. Neemon too."

Kouichi stood up from his place and suggested, "How about this? Since the Digimon know how the new member looks like, each pair take one with them while hiding them, of course. So Takuya, Charle, and I will look around Shibuya Crossing."

Izumi grabbed Kouji's and Bokomon's hands, "Then we'll look around Center Gai Street." Her boyfriend sighed, "You only want to check out the shops, don't you?"

"No! I was just thinking what if the person we are looking for is fond of fashion too?" She pouted. "Wait, are they a girl?"

"Oh wow. We don't even know that," Takuya said while pinching his nose.

"Yes-chu!" Charle happily answered.

Izumi silently cheered. Tomoki spoke up, "Us remaining three will search around Ebisu Garden Place and the parks nearby."

"Done?" Takuya asked.

All nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if anyone of us finds the person, give a call. Let's go!"

**Junpei's POV:**

_This sucks._

_Why couldn't I go with Izumi-chan? It's so not fair. I know that she is with Kouji now but it won't hurt for her to go with others once in a while. I mean, friends and couples are different. And it's rude to not let friends-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Neemon jumping up and down in front of me. As he jumped up, I grabbed him and asked him annoyingly, "What is your problem, Neemon? Can't you see I was thinking about something really important?!"

"Tomoki told me that whenever you're thinking, you don't pay attention to anything around you. So I decided to do this." I whipped my head towards the little fella beside me.

Watching him laugh, I scowled but later joined him.

After having a good laugh, we again started walking to our destination. To be honest, I really don't care about this new member and I just wanna go to the Digital World, it's been fun years since our memorable adventure. Whenever I think back, I always smile at those fun memories. I hated the thought that I was the last one to get my spirit and the time when only Taki and Koko were able to have Mega Evolutions, but then I realized that they were the only ones capable of saving the Digi-World during the time. In the end, the rest of us also became Susanomon and defeated Lucemon.

While remembering, I didn't become aware that we had already reached the train station. Tomoki and Neemon had even started looking around without waking me up from my daydream. "Hey! Wait for me!"

**Tomoki's POV:**

—-**Mita Okanoue Park**—-

We dropped at the Ebisu East Station and searched Ebisu Graden Place but didn't find anything. Now we were looking around and about different parks.

_Junpei-san is really carefree. He hasn't realized how important this mission is. He only thinks about getting along with girls. I wonder who this new Warrior is like, I don't even know if that person is a girl or a boy- Wait, wait! I remember Charle mentioning that they are a girl. I have become forgetful like Junpei-san. Well, that means we will have another girl besides Izumi-san. Can't wait to meet her._ I thought while looking at the almost empty park. That's a good thing since Neemon refused to act as a doll. From what Charle had told us the mysterious person was wearing a white hoodie and dark jeans with boots. I mean that's very specific, huh?

I glanced at Neemon who was looking under a pebble.

"Neemon, why are you staring at underneath that rock?" I asked.

"Oh, I just thought that she might be under this." He answered in a funny voice.

"She? You mean the new Digi-Destined?" He nodded as an answer.

_Aha, this guy hasn't changed._

I wonder where Junpei-san went off to.

I saw him trying to climb a tree from which I figured he had already had fallen multiple times.

"Junpei-san, you do know that you can't and also don't know how to climb trees, right?" I told him.

"Of course, I do. Just watch." He said confidently and started climbing it again.

After falling four more times, he finally managed to get to the top. He blew some air out of his nose, "See, I told you I can do it!"

I snickered when I heard a cracking sound coming from the tree branch.

"Um... Junpei-san, I think I would be best if you get off." I warned him.

"Why? Oh never mind, now where is that girl we are looking for? Let's see might be behind that shop, or in front of that car..." He kept mumbling and eyeing every spot.

"Junpei-san, you should _really_ get down," I said as the cracking sound got louder.

"Can't you see I am trying to work here, Tomoki? Ah, look I think that's her. She is wearing a white hood and she-" The branch made its final screech and fell with Junpei-san screaming.

"AH!" He fell face flat on the grassy floor. Neemon and I rushed to his side, helping him get up.

"That was one goodie stunting. Do it again!" Neemon shouted.

"Neemon, you are supposed to be quiet or else the people might get scared," I told him as I glance at the people that were eyeing us now. He stopped and in return, sat down pretending to be a stuffed toy.

I turned back to Junpei-san, "Are you alright?"

"I think I broke my nose-Ow!" He whined while faking his tears.

I sighed and handed him a handkerchief, "Okay, now if you're better, let's finish our search. The others might be waiting."

My phone started to ring and I picked it up to hear Izumi-san's voice. She asked how our search was going and I began telling her everything.

**Kouji's POV:**

—-**Center Gai Street: Uniqlo**—-

Fifteen minutes before calling Tomoki

W had literally searched every part of Center Gai. After looking for about half an hour, we decided to take a break in an empty ally way. Bokomon, who was playing as a stuffed toy, finally felt relieved in being released from Izumi's grip.

"You humans cannot even let a single person have peace," He complained.

"No choice, we had to do that 'cause you are an unknown creature in our world. Plus people will get scared," I told him.

I looked at Izumi who was dialing random numbers on her phone. I scooted closer to her and asked, "Who are you calling?"

"My ex-boyfriend," She said while grinning.

"Seriously?" I scoffed, clearly knowing of her lie.

"Silly boy, I was just gonna call the others to check how they are doing," She exclaimed.

"Hmm. By the way, don't say that ever again." She softly laughed in return.

"Hello, Tomoki? How's the search? Oh, we are almost done,". After a few moments of chit-chatting, I heard her cry out.

"What?! Junpei did that? Even though he knows its dangerous because of his weight. Yeah, I would have said the same to him if I were in your place. Yeah. Okay, see you guys back at the treehouse in..." She looked at me and I mouthed two and a half hours. "Two hours! Okay, then bye-bye." She closed her phone and started laughing.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. "Well -haha- Junpei, he climbed on a tree, and fell when the branch broke." She giggled as I spoke next, "That proves that he has been eating a lot more than usual."

Bokomon looked at us, "I must say he has lost some weight, but not much as one or two pounds."

The three of us snickered.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket to see Takuya's number on the screen and clicked the answer button and told him about our search.

**Kouichi's POV:**

—**Station Hachikō Exit**—

An hour before calling Kouji

"Um, Takuya..." I said in a slightly angry voice.

"Yeah, Kouichi. What is it?" He answered in a carefree tone.

"Weren't we supposed to search Crossing?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then answer my one question; How on earth did we end up in the sewage?!"

He laughed lightly while being terrified because I think I was practically looking like a monster. Charle was looking completely confused.

"W-W-Well, this isn't my fault in the first place! It was that driver's slipup who was lashing crazily on the road. You should be glad that you didn't die," He replied proudly.

"I don't care! You could have pushed us on the sidewalk instead of throwing us down into this garbage dump." I lectured him. I don't even know how we got inside this place. The place reeks... sh-No cursing remember, Koui.

"Okay! So, I was being a dope for throwing us down here. But look on the bright side, we didn't get hurt, right Charle?" He said glancing at the little beast.

"He does have a point. We didn't get hurt, but your clothes got kinda dirty. Plus, this place stinks-chu!" She said covering her nose.

Oh boy, now I was getting really mad at those two. "Alright then, even if we didn't get hurt and our clothes are a 'little' dirty. How do we get out of here now? We still have to search other places."

"I know there are ladders here somewhere. We just have to walk until we find another opening." Takuya assumed.

"Aha look! There's one right over there," He pointed straight ahead.

We walked slowly because the filthy liquid squish-squashing under our feet was not a good feeling. Charle was flying freely without any tension sweeping her mind. But she's really worried about her partner. The two of them must be really close; she has been talking about her since we left for the search. Surprisingly, she didn't tell us her name; only saying that she will introduce herself to them soon. Oh well, patience is a virtue after all. Still, I am a little curious about her. I was thinking too deeply before I heard Takuya call out for me.

"Kouichi, come on or we will be late," Takuya reminded me as he opened the lid to the road. I climbed on the ladder minding my feet from slipping. We finally got out of that... urgh... I don't wanna remember about that place for the rest of my life.

"Finally free!" Takuya got on his knees and shouted with his hands stretched up. Charle slipped into my arms, unmoving.

Buzzing my lips, I reminded him, "It was your blunder to begin with."

"Yeah, yeah, but now we are out... and covered in shit." Good thing his mom or Iz isn't here to hear this. "We need to get a change of clothes, I'll call Iz." He took out his phone and dialed the girl's number. "Huh? The number's busy. Guess I'll try Kouji."

"I doubt he'll listen without _complimenting_ us first."

"He's with Iz, she'll definitely lend a hand even if Kouji started a saying... stuff," With that he contacted Kouji.

After a few seconds, Kouji received the call. "Hey! How's the search going on your side? Yup, we finished searching the Crossing but uh... let me put this on speaker, you do the same."

"You are a chicken in front of Kou," I said bluntly.

"Am not!" He defended himself.

"Okay, now what's the problem?" Kouji asked from the other side.

Takuya looked at me, pleading to answer instead of him. I sighed and began telling him the whole story. Later than a couple of minutes, "And that's how we need another pair of clothes because of this idiot." I finished. "Kouji? Izumi? Anyone there?"

"You guys are absolutely dim-witted," The couple said blankly.

"Don't mix me up with him! I'm smarter then this guy. His whole brain is equal to the farthest part of mine," I fought back.

"I guess your ri- hold it, who are you to judge me?" Takuya started arguing.

"If you two start fighting, I swear I won't help at _all_," Izumi warned us firmly.

"Yes, ma'am." We nodded together.

Izumi told us to go to Shibuya Hikarie Mall where her aunt will provide us with some fresh clothes. She said she will contact her relative right away before ending the call. We walked the entire way to our destination and the worst part; no taxi was allowing us to sit due to our appearance. At last, reaching to the boutique, Izumi's aunt first stared at us as if we had two heads, then gave us each a set of clothes and walked us to the changing rooms. I sat Charle on one of the stools near the rooms and silently instructed her to not move much.

A while later, I stepped out was wearing a purple-stripped gray button-up shirt with loose white pants and brown shoes. It looked kinda different according to my taste but it's temporary. Takuya came out a little while later, wearing a blood-red ragged sleeved jacket, underneath it was an off-white shirt saying "I'M FIRE, I'M DEATH" in orange with some flame design with blue jeans and maroon jogging shoes with yellow lining. His goggles being around his neck were placed on top of the head like old times. He seemed to like his new get-up. Izumi must have told her aunt about our tastes in clothes beforehand.

As we took our fellow Digimon, we went up to our friend's aunt and thanked her for the help as well as apologized for the mess. When we offered to pay she simply declined and said it was a gift so we can keep them. We were very grateful especially Takuya. We stepped out of the shop to continue our search.

**Normal POV:**

The squad was searching until it was noon. Instead of meeting up, they held a conference call and discussed today's progress. Sadly, none of them were able to even find a single clue. They decided to search again tomorrow before leaving for the Digi-World. They left the little Digimons in Junpei's hands since his parents weren't home. Only Charle protested to stay with the Warrior of Flame, who hesitated. After a few failed attempts, Takuya agreed on letting her stay with him. Everyone bid their goodbyes and went to their households. As each one of them reached, they began packing their stuff and got ready to have the last dinner with their families before their departure.

Each went to bed with different thoughts. Tomorrow is a new day and the last in their world.

But it looks like someone can't rest in peace so easily...

A shadowed person was standing in front of two graves holding a pair of fresh white lilies. They lowered down to her knees and gently placed each of the flowers on the two graves, then pressed her hands together and started praying. "I really wish I could have met you," They mumbled before standing straight up and leaving the graveyard.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that a sad moment I put up there. But y'know stories have all kinds of genres and mine is a happy:), sad:'(, funny:D, horrifying:O, and angst /:( book. If you're wondering where the gang is, they have gone to watch a movie. I sent them off because I wanted some relax time while writing the story.**

**See you later!**


	8. Episode 04

**Episode 04:**** O Dear Partner, Where Art Thou? (Part 2) OR ****To the Digital World… The Day of Departure**

**All rights to MerryScribbler.**

**"**I realized if I didn't just go, I'd never go. Going was the key. It didn't matter where I was headed just as long as I was headed somewhere.** ~ Ben Davis" **

**― Jayden Hunter, Undressed To The Nines**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

The crew began searching for their new companion. Each one of them was divided into three groups and assigned a different location for their exploration. But neither group achieved their goal. They searched until it was time for them to go home. The Chosen Children had the last dinner with their families and went to have a good night's slumber. Putting that aside, it looks like someone was already getting depressed on his/her lose.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It was peaceful as the sun shone brightly after another long night. The birds were chirping, flowers were in full bloom and the citizens had begun to start yet another day. But our young warriors weren't even responding to beauty. It seemed as if they were still worn out from yesterday's hard work, or maybe they were still reluctant to leave their homes once more. It doesn't look like that they will be awakening anytime soon; even if they would they might not want to get out of bed.

At the Kanbara Residence, one fellow Digimon had different thoughts. She was eagerly waiting for the goggle-head to awake from his slumber.

**Charlottemon (Charle)'s POV:**

I was staring at the alarm clock trying to figure out how to make it work. I flew straight to the device and flipped it to see two dials on it's back. I quickly figured out which dial was for setting hours and which was for minutes, since Na-chan had the same one back home. Now I can wake Goggle-san in no time. Just spin this on here and the other one this side, and here you go-chu. Let's count to ten together-chu!

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

I heard the clock strike on the last five digits.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

And finally ten-chu!

With the final count, the clock struck straight with both arms indicating that it was 7:15 am and the alarm went off. It began ringing in an amusing way, jumping all over the side table, looking like a wild digi-monkey. I saw Goggle-san stir as he brought his hand up to press the button on top of the device to turn off the clock. Before his hand made a contact with the ringing device, I picked it up and flew on to the top of his head. I gently placed it near his right ear and waited for the outcome. I sat on his stomach and noticed his eyes twitching as he slowly tried to pick the clock. Gripping the alarm tightly, the teenage boy threw it straight at the wall but I was fast enough to react and caught it.

_Looks broken to me-chu. _I thought while examing the now broken clock. I tossed it in a nearby trash bin and began thinking other ways to wake Goggle-san. I tried snatching his blanket, whispering ghostly sounds in his ears; to which he literally tried to slap me away but I stepped aside. I also thought of throwing water on him but that would be too risky since the bathroom is outside of the room. Finally, a light bulb flickered in my mind and I decided to work my magic.

I pointed my arms towards the bed, lightly swaying them up and down. A cherry-colored glow outlined Goggle-san and he began levitating in the air. His blanket slipped off onto the floor as he stirred. He was now upside down in the air. He looked really ridiculous like this, hehe.

Soon enough, Goggle-san's eyes began to open as he looked at both sides and brought his hands to rub his face. He finally looked up at my direction.

"Huh? Charle, why are you moving your arms like that?" He stretched as he flipped once more now facing the ceiling. "I feel so light... and it also feels like I'm kinda floating. Weird, right?" he spoke while stifling a yawn. "A dream, maybe...?"

I giggled, "I don't think so-chu."

"What do you mean?" He moved his arms and a shocked expression took over his face. "What the-?! Holy shit! Put me down!" Goggle-san was frantically moving his body, occasionally doing a 360-degree spin or rolling backward. I couldn't contain my laughter. "You find this amusing?! I'm hella scared here!"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the room and without noticing my powers deactivated.

CRASH!

"Fuck! Ow..."

_This always happens if I don't stay focused._ "Oops! I'm so sorry-chu."

"Takuya-nii?" We heard a voice call out from outside the bedroom.

"Oh great, it's Shinya. Go hide, quick!" Goggle-san instructed me while sitting up. I obeyed and went to hide in his closet.

**Takuya's POV:**

_That really hurt! What was Charle thinking?! My dream was kinda real about floating on a fluffy cloud though... _

I quickly got up as Shinya stepped into my room. He looked at me curiously as I picked up my uniform and made my way towards the bathroom opposite to my room. Before I could close the door, Shinya stopped it with his hand. "What? Can't you see I have to get ready?"

He was eyeing me as if I was hiding something really important. Well, I was but...

"Who were you talking to?"

"Hmm? No one."

"Then why were screaming early in the morning? You even said the forbidden word."

"I-uh... I saw a spider! Yeah, a spider. It was near my bed."

"Since when are you scared of spiders? Last time, I checked you weren't scared of bugs." _Ah well, cripes._

"Indeed, that is very much true." _Why am I talking like this?_ "But it was _right in front_ of me like it was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes so... I got surprised?"

"Hmm." _He doesn't seem convinced. Nosy brat._

"You want me to get scolded, don't ya? That's why you're asking me these stupid questions."

Shinya sighed as he let go of the door, "Whatever. I just came here to see if you were up."

With that, he left. Feeling relieved, I closed the bathroom door. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my uniform with the tie hanging on my shoulder. I went to my room once more to gather my stuff. I checked my phone to see Kouji has texted me that we were to leave at night, meaning we had to go through school and the rookies would be searching for the mysterious seventh member until then. Thinking that I would be coming home before leaving, I left the packing for later. I picked up my school bag and jogged down the stairs.

Mom was setting up the table while dad was reading a newspaper as he sat on the dining table. The little monkey was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning. Where's Shinya?"

Mom smiled as she answered, "Good morning, dear. Shinya went ahead since he had tennis trails today."

"On the second day?" I sat down on the table and waited as Mom placed my plate in front of me.

"He didn't want to be left out like last time. He was saying that the juniors were pretty skilled this year." Mom sat down and began spreading peanut butter on a piece of toast for me. I thanked her as she handed it to me.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Don't you have soccer practice coming up?" Dad asked me.

"Not yet. Maybe next week since the couch wanted to select some new players first. Besides the next tournament isn't going to be until after winter break. Also I want to focus on shop this time, I told you so."

Dad stared at me as he drank his coffee, "I remember. You seem a little tense. Something you might want to share?"

I paused mid-bite, "Ah? No, nothing important. Guess I'm just tired."

"That's understandable since you woke up before I could come to do so instead." Mom chuckled while I grimaced. The three of us ate silently after that. I thanked mom for the food once more, fist-bumped with dad and left for school after bidding goodbye.

_I seem to be forgetting something... Might not be important._

**Normal POV:**

School went smoothly for everyone and the rookies continued the search while in disguise. But one of them seemed to be missing...

"Um... Goggle-san. Can I come out now?" Charle whispered rather loudly for the third time. The poor Digimon was left forgotten in the closet; still obediently hiding and patiently waiting. "He forgot about me..."

"Achoo!"

A guy standing next to Takuya spoke, "Dude, you caught a cold or something?"

"Nah, I just feel like I forgot something," He answered while scratching his nose.

**~Timeskip: After school~ **

The students left school in a hustle. The school was empty within minutes. Takuya, Izumi and the twins waited for the other two to show up near the gates.

"What's taking them so long?" The goggle-head whined.

"Patience was never your best suit," Kouichi said.

"I'm well aware."

"Hey, did Charle go to meet up with Bokomon and Neemon at the treehouse?" Izumi questioned.

"What?"

"Did you not read Kouji's message?"

"I did! He said that we will be leaving for the Digi-World after school."

Kouji pinched his forehead, "I also wrote to send Charle to the hideout, you dope."

Takuya took out his phone and re-read the message and then laughed nervously. The other three slapped their brow. "I was in a hurry, okay?!"

Kouichi scowled, "Yeah, yeah. Poor thing, she must be waiting for hours."

"You run back home. I'll tell Shinya you had to go back early to change," Izumi spoke as she pushed Takuya towards the road.

"I'll meet you guys at the train station then." With that, the boy ran towards his house.

**Takuya's POV:**

_So that was what I was forgetting... I hope she's okay. _

I ran back home as fast as I could. As I reached home, I greeted my mom in a hurry and fled to my room. I threw my bag on the bed and opened the closet. There she was sleeping ever so peacefully. For a second, I had thought she might have been crying. I sighed in relief and sat down, leaning my back on the closet door to catch my breath.

"Takuya? Are you okay?" I heard mom call out. I exhaled heavily before answering, "Yeah. I was just in a hurry cuz the gang and I had planned to meet up and I was running late."

"Oh okay. You really gave me a scare just now."

"Sorry about that."

I felt the clothes shuffle a bit as the little Digimon stretched her snake-like arms. She was rubbing her eyes when I scooped her in my arms. She hummed softly and finally looked up at me. "Goggle-san..."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry for leaving you like that, Charle. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't forgotten about you."

"I kinda figured you would. You seem like the type." _Now, that... stung._

"Aha, that so."

"That is because Na-chan used to be like this once."

"Used to be?"

She nodded, "She occasionally used to forget about me when we first met. But then, she used to take me everywhere she went. Still does-chu."

"You two are close?"

"Yup! We are practically like sisters. Everyone says so, too. She's the best older sister I could have asked for." _She's glowing... This Na-chan must be really special to her. Na-chan..._

The vibration of my phone snapped me out of my thoughts. It was a message from Izumi saying that Bokomon and Neemon have a lead on the new member. I quickly packed my stuff in my duffle bag while explaining Charle the current situation. Once packing was done and clothes had been changed, I hid Charle in my bag and left the zipper open from the end. I rushed down the stairs to see mom preparing dinner. Shinya was sitting in the living room, playing a video game. I knew dad wasn't going to be home anytime soon and I was already late as it is.

"Oh, Takuya. Are you going to have dinner with your friends?"

"Ah, yeah. I might be home later than usual." _That is sort of the truth, right?_

"Not to worry, but don't stay too late out. And the bag?"

"I-It's some of the stuff I thought I might donate." Mom hummed and resumed cooking.

"Nii-chan," Shinya spoke without facing me. "Tomo told me to tell you to come to the train station a while ago. You better hurry."

"Yeah..."

Mustering up the courage, I gave mom a quick hug and playfully ruffled Shinya's hair. I quickly said goodbye and stepped out of the house. Taking a quick glance, I took off towards the train station.

_I'll be back. Like last time, I will come back home for sure. _

**Normal POV:**

"Sorry for the wait!"

Takuya stopped near his friends and huffed while his hands were on his knees. "I don't think I have run so much even in a soccer match before. Ha~"

"Well, you made it on time," Tomoki said as he handed the older boy a water bottle. "Thanks, buddy."

"Junpei and Kouichi went with Bokomon to the last place they saw the person," Kouji explained. Izumi slipped a packet of biscuits inside Takuya's bag for Charle.

"Thank you-chu."

The girl smiled, "Your welcome. Sorry for the trouble this guy caused you."

"It's okay-chu."

Neemon was sitting idly in Tomoki's arms acting as a stuffed toy. "He looks asleep," Takuya commented.

"He was complaining a lot about how Bokomon was bossing him around all day earlier," Tomoki spoke while adjusting the Digimon into a comfortable position.

The remaining two came back with Bokomon in Kouichi's arms. "She's headed inside. C'mon!"

All of them gathered their stuff and marched to the station. It was as crowded as usual so it was difficult to catch up. "There she is!" Junpei pointed to the direction of the elevators. The person got inside an empty one and the doors closed before the gang could reach. Kouji pressed the button as they waited. The elevator was thankfully empty. The group got in and the machine descended down without any buttons being pressed. Takuya broke the silence, "She seems to be in a hurry."

Bokomon spoke, "Well yes. Today is the only day the train to the Digital World would depart."

"Only today, huh?" Izumi sighed.

A pregnant pause surrounded the group; each was stuck in their own thoughts. The leader noticed the elevator as if it was the first time he had been here. It was only Kouji and him at the time.

The elevator finally came to a stop. The three Digimons had come out from their hiding as the group set foot on the empty platform.

"Brings back memories, am I right?" Junpei said, giddily.

"Sure does. This is where it all began after all." Kouichi said.

"Na-chan~!" All turned to where Charle had flown off to. The said Digimon crashed into someone's chest and began crying. The person stroked her head without saying anything. Bokomon and Neemon run to them as well.

"Um..." Takuya spoke while sweatdropping, "Isn't that a guy though?"

The mysterious person was dressed in a denim jacket; with the sleeves folded; a half sleeves shirt underneath that stopped just above her stomach. A hot pink broken heart was printed on the shirt, with one piece having an angelic look while the other had a devilish feel. She wore a faded, torn jeans and brown block-heel boots. Light pink headphones adorned their neck and their hair was pulled up in a black cap. The person's figure appeared as a boy's if looked from afar.

Bokomon coughed, "She may appear so. But-" He was cut off when the mysterious person spoke up. "Never judge a book by its cover." Their voice was so soft that it was hard to distinguish their gender.

Takuya snapped his head forward._ Wait, I know that voice! She's the girl from yesterday but her hair was down... No wonder I couldn't recognise her._

The person stepped up. Charle had let them go and was standing with the other two rookies. Each warrior had different expressions. Tomoki and Izumi seemed curious. Junpei was getting a little terrified. Kouichi stared intently at the person approaching them. Kouji had a stern face. Takuya gulped thinking he had somehow offended them.

The mysterious new member took off the cap while shaking their head. Beautiful, wavy chestnut hair flowed down like a stream. They pushed back the hair covering their face and revealed dark chocolate irises staring at the warriors. A frown took over their lips while straightening up. A teenage girl, about the same age as the elders in the group, stood before them.

She scoffed while waving the cap, "Finally. Feels good to get this thing off. Phew~"

She felt the stares and glared in their direction, "What?"

Izumi was the one to break the silence, "It really is a girl!"

"Uh... yeah, I'm biologically a girl as you can see. Though I do get the 'it's a guy' a lot. Have gotten used to it."

"That's because you dress like one," Neemon spoke.

"Yes, yes, I do. Thanks for the info."

Izumi approached the girl, "So you're a tomboy?"

"Sorta."

"..."

"..."

"That is so cool!"

The boys fell down in an animated manner.

"A-as expected of Iz," Kouichi said while chuckling.

Kouji just sighed at his girlfriend's antics. Junpei got lost in his own fantasy on how they now had another female member. Tomoki was just smiling happily.

Takuya blurted out the obvious, "Who... who are you?"

"Ah. I presumed I might have been mentioned already," She said while glancing at the rookies. "Whelp, whatever."

She stepped back pulling something from her pocket, "Kirishima Nagisa. Spirit Bearer of Love. Pleased to meet you all, I think." She showed them a pink and black upgraded D-Tector. "Might seem unusual but I'm an official Legendary Warrior. Spirit of 'Love' may seem strange however it is the element that unites all." With that, the girl, Nagisa, turned around. "You guys are just in time. Trialmon is about to reach here."

All began walking towards the platform except Takuya. He stood their stunned and somewhat confused. _Why am I getting these strange vibes from her? I know she's the one I saw at school and bumped into yesterday but... seeing her completely... Is she someone I used to know? I feel like it but at the same time, I don't._

Kouji noticed this and went up to the boy. He lightly shook him by the shoulder. Takuya snapped out of his trance, eyes still distant.

"You okay, man?" Kouji asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just getting nervous jitters, you know." A loud whistle covered the empty terminal as a reddish-orange worm-like train stopped at the departure zone, it's front, facing towards the exit.

"Look! Our ride's here." Takuya ran to where the others were, followed by Kouji.

"Worm! It's been a while."

The said Trailmon eyed each of the warriors and laughed heartily. "You all have grown-up mighty fine since the last time."

Tomoki said, "It _has_ been five years since then."

Nagisa stepped up to the Champion Digimon, "Where are you dropping us off?"

"First the Flame Terminal, then to the castle. The Big Three wants you to check the place for any trouble."

"Alright, let's go." Nagisa climbed in the first compartment with Charle.

Takuya inhaled a breath, "You guys ready?"

All nodded and board the train. The other two rookies chased behind them. Once everyone was settled, Worm roared his engine to life.

"ALL ABOARD!"

* * *

**Charle: Hello minna-chu! Sorry that Merry-chan is taking a nap since she didn't get any sleep last night. She was very, very busy finishing this chapter. *gets closer to the camera to whisper* Plus no one is making a single loud noise or fighting with each other, which is rather very rare-chu. *hears a glass break***

**Nagisa: *whispers while scolding* Oi, what are you doing?!**

**Takuya: My bad... Hahaha.**

**Kouji: Jeez, you should at least be quiet for one day. If Merry wakes up, she won't spare any of us.**

**Kouichi: Let's go to the kitchen and make something. If we stay too concentrated on being quiet, we will only cause more trouble.**

***In the kitchen***

**Tomoki: Junpei-san, get off of that counter table.**

**Izumi: Junpei, I'll ask Charle to get that pan off.**

**Junpei: I just reached it... YES! Uh oh... *falls down on the floor with all the dishes***

***CLINK, CLACK, CRACK***

**Me: *comes out of my room* What was that...? *yawn***

**Nagisa: N-nothing, it was a cat.**

**Takuya: Y-Y-Yeah, a cat jumped into the trash can outside!**

**Me: Oh, goodnight. *goes back inside***

**Everyone except Junpei: Goodnight!**

**Charle: Well, that didn't go too well. I think its time to go-chu. Rate and Review everyone! BYE-CHU!**

**The others: Shh!**


	9. Episode 05

**Episode 05: Enter The New Digital World ~Beautiful Evolution! Amuletmon Dances With Grace~ **

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

"Try to be positive, no one likes a downer on the very first time you see each other after all." **-_Unknown_**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

The group was ready to leave for the Digital World. They had all bid their farewells to their families and were about to look for the seventh member. During the packing and changing, Charle had already found the Spirit Bearer. As they went up to her, she introduced herself as Spirit Bearer of Love and was ready to take them back to her homeland. With everything settles, they got up on the Trailmon and began their new journey.

* * *

**Takuya's POV:**

I missed the feeling of the wind surrounding me. It's great to ride a Trailmon rather than any other normal train. I plopped myself back on my seat, then closed the window. Everyone was talking about what they wanted to do and see once we reach our destination. The new girl was sitting in the other compartment with Bokomon. Neemon and Charle had come to us, saying the atmosphere there was way too serious for them. The two were telling us how much has changed since back then. The Digital World was destroyed when we left, so it's new version must be changed.

I got up and looked through the window of the door separating the two cells. The mood did seem serious as Kirishima and Bokomon were engaged in a conversation.

"Takuya, you know it's rude to eavesdrop," Kouji said.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. Just looking to see what they were doing." I went back and sat next to Charle.

"Kirishima-san is a pretty girl. I won't be surprised if you _single_ boys checked her out," Izumi said in a teasing manner.

"Izumi, please keep your matchmaking habit in control." She snorted in return, "and I know what you're up to, JP."

"What? I'm not gonna do anything. She ain't my type, gives off an emo vibe like Kouji," Junpei retorted playfully. Kouji just glared at him.

"She seems more... reserved," Kouichi joined in.

"I think she's cool," Tomoki added.

I laid down with my arms crossed behind my head.

"You don't look really happy, Goggle-san." Charle was hovering in front of me, looking concerned.

I smiled at her concern for me. "I'm really happy, it's just that..." I inhaled a soft breath, "Is she always like this?"

"You mean Na-chan. She only acts strictly when we are doing some important work-chu." She sat on my chest, facing sideways, "Actually, Na-chan doesn't like meeting new people especially if she is ordered to do so. But that doesn't mean she is cold-hearted."

"You mean to say, she isn't so good at making friends? Well, that isn't a big problem." I chuckled along but she shook her head. "Na-chan has tons of friends even if she seems like the type who keeps everything to themselves-chu."

"Does she maybe hate humans?"

"I don't think so. She has never said anything like that-chu."

"Hmm."

I didn't notice Junpei walking up to me until he nudged me with his knee, "What kind of question is that? Who would hate their kind?"

I sat up straight as Charle flew up, "It was just a general question." I looked at Charle again and asked, "Wait, is she from our world?"

"Of course-chu! Aside from the fact that she has spent all of her life in the Digi-World."

I looked Junpei with a scowl, "That is why I asked her that."

The guy ignored me and began speaking to Charle, "So like she has never lived in the Human World?"

"As far as I remember, she has always lived in our world-chu."

"A human living in the Digi-World... How has she survived for so many years?" Junpei asked and the little Digimon only shrugged in reply. "Maybe because she was brought up by Ophanimon. She's like a mother to Na-chan."

"Like Bokomon and Seraphimon..." I said while snickering.

I really wanted to go next door and have a proper conversation with Kirishima but can't muster the courage. I'll wait until Bokomon shows up.

**Kouji's POV:**

I sat on the corner with Izumi tagging along.

"You okay?" My girlfriend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys should stop discussing Kirishima. It obviously looks like she won't be joining us." I responded.

"Why do you think so?"

"As Kouichi said, she's the reserved type-the type who goes solo. Plus you all don't need to push her to join either."

"You were the same as well and look now," Izumi grasped my hand, "We're the best team ever."

I smiled softly but then frowned, "Yeah, but people aren't always the same."

A loud voice boomed, "Wacky road up ahead. Hold tight!"

"What do you mean?" I shouted back as I looked out of the window.

"Oh great, we are in for a touchdown..." Kouichi exclaimed.

The speed got faster as every second passed. It was like a crazy rollercoaster ride; we were going round in circles while we flew up and down inside. The track changed into a zigzag one, and then it was going in small spirals. The cycle kept repeating.

CRASH! BANG! 

"FUCK! When is this gonna end?!" Takuya screamed in terror.

"Language!" Izumi cried out.

"It's worst than last time! Holy crap!" Junpei added.

After a few flashes of different tracks, Worm slowly stopped the speed to a normal level. If you were in my place, you would be puking all over the place. I was the first to recover. Once I got up, I saw that everyone was stilling lying on the floor partially unconscious. I scooted over to Izumi to check if she was okay. I shock her a little, and she woke up after shifting a little. Sometime later everyone got up, and Charle came through the door with two water bottles in her hand. Following her came in Bokomon with Kirishima behind them. They were also holding bottles. They seemed normal.

Kirishima looked at us and sighed, "You all didn't buckle up. No wonder you are in this condition."

"Buckle up? That's new," I responded while holding my head.

"Worm always forgets to mention this. Since I ride with him the most, I know when to keep safe."

"Well, we weren't supposed to know that. Thanks for the reminder."

"Here, have some water. It'll cool the headache down." Kirishima stated and handed us one bottle each.

"Argh... Thanks," Takuya mumbled as he sat up.

"But I didn't know this path would be this crazy. It's brand-new for me as well." She spoke as she checked the place.

"We have had more outrageous rides then this," Tomoki laughed.

"Yeah, I remember the time when we had to build our own track, so we could go and save Tomoki and his friends." Kouichi reminded us.

"Built your track?" Kirishima asked us.

"On the way to Bean Stalk Village. It was quite an experience I might say." Izumi answered her. "Worm jumped over the unfinished track like a car stunt." She only hummed in return.

"Flame Terminal up ahead. Woo-Hoo!" The giant Digimon whistled. A couple of seconds later, we had finally reached our destination.

**Normal POV:**

"Alright people, take a shorty break and we will continue our ride," Worm exclaimed before coming to a halt.

We all sighed in relief and stepped out.

"Feels nice to be back," Neemon stretched his arms.

"I agree-chu!" Charle included.

"This place sure brings back memories," Takuya said. "I remember how Tomoki wanted to go back so badly that he walked on the trail."

"You didn't need to bring that up, Takuya-nii," The youngest member said while pouting.

"We also met Bokomon and Neemon here," Junpei exclaimed. "Thay were being chased by some Digimon I can't remember."

"And I showed up to the rescue." The goggle-head boasted, puffing his chest out.

Nagisa snorted. Takuya glanced at her and spoke, "What?"

"You're that type of person?"

"What type?"

"The hotheaded, boastful type."

Izumi nodded in agreement, "That is correct." The others nodded as well.

"What the heck, guys?!"

"Come to think of it, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves to you, Kirishima-san," Izumi said as she clapped her hands.

Nagisa just stared at them with a blank expression. Not getting the expected reply, the blondette spoke once more, "Um... I'll go first. I'm Orimoto Izumi, Spirit Bearer of Wind."

Tomoki stepped up, "I'm Himi Tomoki, Spirit Bearer of Ice and the youngest of the group."

"Shibuyama Junpei, Lightening. Oldest of the group." The older boy said with a wink.

"Kimura Kouichi, Darkness Bearer. Oh, and the two of us are brothers." He spoke while indicating Kouji.

The other twin spoke in a neutral tone, "Minamoto Kouji, Light."

Takuya crossed his arms and stated, "The name's Kanabara Takuya, Flame Spirit Bearer. Plus the leader."

"You only call yourself that, don't you?" Nagisa mocked.

"No! I really am the leader." He boasted while the others in the background just waved their hands airly.

"Uh-huh. Nice to know you all and... What?" Nagisa saw as Takuya kept staring at her.

"You don't look emo."

A vein popped on the girl's forehead, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kouichi quickly stepped in front of his friend, and laughed nervously, "N-nothing! Absolutely nothing. Takuya's sort of straightforward and can blurt out things that make no sense."

BOOM!

Takuya was about to retort back when an explosion interrupted him. Smoke and sparks were flowing from the Village of Flame.

"What in the world was that?" Tomoki asked.

"Must be one of the corrupted Digimon!" Bokomon cried out.

Nagisa ran to the spot where the explosion was held, at the same time the others tagged along with her. They reached the middle of the village and saw Digimon running here and there for help.

"Please help us!" Someone had cried out.

Nagisa ran towards a hurdled group, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. Charle, take them to safety. I'll see who is causing this mess."

"Please evacuate this area! It will cause a lot of hustle if you all stay here any longer!" Nagisa shouted to the Digimon.

"Everyone, go to the Flame Terminal!" Bokomon pointed towards the opposite direction.

"Who could be doing something like this?" Takuya said as the gang went to Nagisa. "By the look of the disturbance, I can take a guess." All turned towards the sound of a roar.

"Data... I need more data... give me more data...", a deep voice growled from the smoke. "I. Want. More. DATA!"

* * *

**Digital Analyzer:**

**Name:** Devitamamon

**Level:** Mega

**Type:** Mutant

**Attack Techniques:** Black Death Cloud, Dazzling Eye.

**Description:** A Mutant-type Ultimate Digimon that is said to have _Dark-evolved_ from _Digitamamon_. Although defining "Evil" in the Digital World is very difficult, this Devitamamon is a being like "Pandora's box", filled with all the evils of this world. It turns everything it sees and touches into an object of its hatred, and it recites and masters magic through a lost, ancient high-level programming language. As for its magic effects, they are used for nothing but "Destruction". Its Special Move is spewing a dark gas that deprives the opponent of their sight and gnaws at their spirit, and then digitally decomposes over the surface of their body **(Black Death Cloud)**.

* * *

"Digitamamon turned into... _this_? I have only seen him in books." Bokomon said as he observed the Dark Digimon. The said Digimon turned its attention towards the white rookie and ran towards him. Nagisa was quick enough to catch her little friend and dodge the dashing creature.

"You might wanna research him later. But for now, guide the others to the terminal. I'll take care of him." The girl instructed, keeping her eyes on Devitamamon who had stopped and was growling at her.

"We can help!" Takuya shouted as Bokomon tried to guide them. He fiddled in his pant pocket and was glad to find his phone-now turned D-Tector-was with him. But it was lifeless.

"They aren't working," Kouji exclaimed as the others took out theirs as well.

Nagisa took out hers as well. Thankfully, it was working just fine. "Your D-Tectors won't work just yet. There's a bit of malfunction that you guys need to resolve."

Nagisa stood straight and faced the growling Devitamamon. "You asked for too much power this time. I don't think you know how much corrupted you have become."

"Data... give me data!" The Dark Digimon dashed forward. The chestnut stood there still as if wanting to get hit.

Junpei shrieked in horror, "What is she doing?!"

As the dashing creature was about to hit, a flash of black and red beat slammed him into the nearest wall.

"That was close-chu." A caterpillar-like Digimon floated in the air where Nagisa was standing.

* * *

**Digital Analyzer:**

**Name:** Tenacimon

**Level: **Champion

**Type: **Beast

**Attack Techniques:** Spiral Switch, Regeneration, Sugar Rush, Invisibility.

**Description: **Also known as the dessert witch, with a tenacious nature. She desires everything and will never give up. Though she is capable of creating infinite amounts of any dessert she desires, she is unable to make the cheese that she loves most. One could easily catch her off-guard with a piece of cheese. Her most dangerous attack is Sugar Rush, by which she can overpower any enemy and throw them off. She can also regenerate if injured but only in Beast form and can activate invisibility.

* * *

Tenacimon turned towards her partner, "What if I had failed to reach in time-chu?"

Nagisa simply smiled and replied, "Has that ever happened before?"

The Beast type Digimon giggled, "I'll take everyone away so you can do your thing." Tenacimon slithered its way to the gawking group.

Nagisa stretched her arms and muttered, "Time to beat some Digi-ass." A mischievous glimmer shone in her eyes.

**-Insert Song: WITH THE WILL-**

She flipped her D-Tector in the air and a dark pink sketch of a humanoid female Digimon appeared on the D-Tector's screen, revealing itself as the Human Spirit of Love. A thin strip of fractal code encircled her left hand. She caught the D-Tector with her right hand, then stretched her arms sideways. While crossing her hands, she passed the string on the Fractal Code scanner.

"**EXECUTE..." **Nagisa cried out as the string of fractal code surrounded her body,** "... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Her hands drew apart once again and that thin strip enveloped her whole body. The Spirit of Love awakened with pink crystals drew from behind its back, covering the scenery. Nagisa's body turned hollow as she felt the power surge through her. Parts of armor began forming on the two plates, and as soon as they were complete, the plates crashed together. The girl's eyes glowed brightly and the fair face of an adult female appeared. She descended from the light onto a digital floor, spinning as feathers and crystal shards floated around her. She flipped her braided jet black hair and stood with facing her back.

"**AMULETMON!**" The woman bellowed.

* * *

**Well, let's wrap it up from here guys. I know it's a cliffhanger but don't worry I will surely update, but not tomorrow. I will give the full description of the Digi-evolution in the next chapter. And I'm still working on the design a bit and also the symbol. So I will see you guys soon. **


	10. Episode 06

**Episode 06: ****Battle in the Village of Flame... Duel for a Minute and a Half?!**

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

"There's a moment in fighting when the strength of muscle ain't everything because the enemy has already given you enough energy to gain the victory."** – Toba Beta**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

As you all learned last time, the red Trailmon, Worm, was taking our gang to the Digital World. As they reached their first destination, a huge explosion crossed their way where Devitamamon was rampaging for power. Nagisa, as the only one with her D-Tector active, jumped in action and Digi-evolved into the Humanoid Spirit of Love, Amuletmon.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**"AMULETMON!"**

The fractal code vanished revealing the humanoid warrior of Love standing in front of Devitamamon ready for combat. The female wore a Chinese style outfit, that consisted of a short pink qipao with bronze lining, a short brown jacket with the half-sleeves. Her hands were covered with brown gloves and below the elbows two black bands were present. The warrior wore knee-high boots with the right being a little different from the left; the right boot almost reached the end of the dress and had two criss-cross bronze lining, while the left one was a little short and was attached to a brown band fastened on the thigh. The boots had light swirl designs in bronze. A brown belt was attached to the dress with a brass tassel and two black sticks dangling from the right. Her wavy chestnut hair was replaced with two short jet black braids, having pink highlights. The color of the eyes was a beautiful magenta but the left eye was covered with bangs.

The symbol of Love was imprinted on the backside of the gloves and on the knot of the tassel. The armor gave off a boyish look despite being stylish.

* * *

**Digital Analyzer:**

**Name:** Amuletmon

**Type:** Angel

**Level:** Hybrid

**Attack Techniques: **Shivers of Love, Anguish Slash, Wavering Attachment: String of Fate, Crystal Ofensio, Celesta Menilis, Deflecta, Modus Telanoc, Angelic Lullaby of Hope

**Description:** Amuletmon is an Angel Digimon. Due to the unique constitution of her body, that renders her incredibly flexible and agile, but still possessing inhuman strength due to her muscles being eight times denser than a normal human, allowing her to deliver fast and powerful blows, and can possess angelic wings to travel faster and perform mid-air attacks. Most of her attacks are offensive but her defensive attacks are much more powerful even though being less in number. Her moves reflect ballet and some may see her dancing rather than fighting. The attack _Angelic Lullaby of Hope_ gives off a tranquil feeling despite the neck of the target being slashed.

* * *

"I honestly wasn't looking forward to a fight first thing when coming back," Amuletmon grumbled. Her voice had changed to a mature female's sound.

Devitamamon roared and raced towards the unconcerned warrior. A pair of shining white wings emerged behind her and she jumped to the other side dodging the attack swiftly.

"Looks like your mind's completely blank, huh?" She said landing on the ground.

The others had hidden behind the buildings as the way to the terminal had been blocked.

"So beautiful..." Izumi said, awestruck.

"She looks like an angel," Tomoki complimented. Junpei nodded at this.

"Is her being this carefree okay?" Kouichi asked Charle who had reverted back to her normal form.

Charle replied, "Na-chan has faced Devitamamon before, but didn't finish him off since he was still sane. He was thrown to the dungeon before we came to get you guys. Looks like he escaped after becoming more corrupted-chu."

"Corrupted as in?" Kouji questioned next.

"Ophanimon and the others will surely explain this in detail later," Bokomon answered.

Back to the fight, Amuletmon kept dodging the Dark Digimon's physical attacks.

Devitamamon snarled, "Your data... give it to me..."

"Not happening. Why not try yourself?" Amuletmon taunted.

"Give it to me!" Devitamamon kneeled on the ground and cried out, "**DAZZLING EYE!**"

Red lasers shot out of its eyes without having a definite aim. The beams struck everywhere and caused more debris to fall. A few beams shot towards the other warriors. Charle was about to step forward but Amuletmon beat her to it.

"**DEFLECTA!**" A crystal wall formed, blocking the attack. Instead of disappearing, the lasers bounced back and hit Devitamamon, who cried in pain. The Digimon fell back unable to get up for the time being. "Shit. This one is in a more dangerous stage." The Love Warrior turned towards Bokomon and asked, "We didn't research this level of insanity, right?"

"I'm afraid not. This is the first Digimon to react in such a manner. Maybe if you can-"

"No can do. Capturing him will be pointless at this point. If he was able to leave the underground dungeon so easily, he might destroy the research center in a flash." Amuletmon stood in a defensive stance as the Dark-evolved creature slowly stood up. His growls and snarls grew louder as he took steady steps. "D...ata... give... me...!"

"Quick and painless it is." Not moving her ground, Amuletmon unclenched her fists and called out, "**Celesta Menilis!**" Two rosy ribbons shot out from her palms and wrapped around the enemy. She then jumped into the air, grabbing the two dangling rods from her belt. The rods opened up to reveal spikes sticking out of two semi-circles. The female warrior dived towards the struggling Digimon and chanted softly, "You may rest now." She slashed through Devitamamon's neck and landed gently on the ground, "**Angelic Lullaby of Hope...**"

SWISH.

A bright light showered upon Devitamamon and feathers were fluttering from the sky. His eyes filled with tears as Devitamamon silently whimpered, feeling peace at last. He was soon enveloped in a cocoon of fractal code. Amuletmon took out her D-Tector and readied herself to extract the code.

"Time for you to rest in peace... Fractal Code: Scan!" She raved through the code as it got consumed into the device and to nothingness. Amuletmon pressed a button on her D-Tector and the consumed code formed back to the landforms that were erased. Ribbons of code surrounded the female, leaving her back to a human.

"You guys can come out now," Nagisa frowned, "I told you to go back but you stayed here, watching me like I was some -sorry for this- fucking publicity act."

Izumi squeaked a small 'Language!' at this.

Takuya scowled as he came out of hiding, "We just wanted to see what you could do! It's not like we were impressed or something."

Tomoki skipped to Nagisa, "You were amazing, Kirishima-san!" The younger boy spoke with high praise. Takuya sweatdropped at this as it completely blew off his cover. "It was such a gentle fight... Like you wanted Devitamamon to just find peace and not get hurt any further."

"That was the main reason. These corrupted Digimon need to be defeated in a painless method because they have already endured discomfort to an extended limit," Nagisa explained. "Anyways, we need to move out of this place to catch up with Worm. He shouldn't be far."

Kouji stepped forward and inquired, "Wait. First, tell us why our D-Tectors aren't working."

"I'll explain on the way. C'mon." They all began walking through the village where little to no debris was present. Bokomon and Neemon stayed behind to handle the citizens of the village, saying they'll join them later. As they made their way to the next terminal near the exit of the village, Nagisa began explaining, "I'm not so sure about this myself but I'll tell you what I know. The reason your D-Tectors didn't respond was first, they haven't been active for a long time. The devices might be still adjusting to being back to their respected atmosphere. Secondly, you all only have one of the spirits in your D_Tectors."

Kouichi asked, "Why only one?"

"When these corrupted Digimon began showing up, Ophanimon knew whoever this new threat was will surely try to do the same to the Legendary Spirts, so she dispersed one of the two spirits to where they belong originally. It was the safest way at the time."

"You mean we have to look for them again? That sucks." Izumi moaned.

"You aren't the only ones. My Beast Spirit was also sent away. I have to look for it soon." Nagisa continued, "So that's that. You might wanna check them now, the D-Tectors must have activated."

Everyone took out their respective devices to see them working perfectly. "You're right. There working fine now." Junpei exclaimed. "Huh? Only my Beast Spirit is here."

Tomoki joined him, "Mine too."

"I have Kazemon," Izumi added.

"Lowemon is here," Kouichi said.

Kouji said nonchalantly, "Beast Spirit here."

Takuya stood there in shock. "I-I have..." The others peered at his device, then stepped away slowly. The Flame Warrior let out a cry, "I have none! Why?!"

He looked at Nagisa for an answer but she only shrugged. He stomped up to her and began yelling, "It must be you! I know you hate my guts but this is going too far."

The girls stared at him, totally uninterested and said, "You also blame things on others you don't know of, dumbass." She sighed and continued walking.

"Hey! You didn't answer me!"

"What's there to answer when I haven't done anything. Consider this a not-so-warm welcome back gift from the big guys."

Takuya stood dejected while his friends tried to cheer him up. The group reached the terminal to find a blue-fish Trailmon standing there. "Angler, don't tell me you are here to do his work," Nagisa asked as she approached him. "That slacker."

Angler gave a nervous laugh, "He said something about evacuating the village people." The girl pinched her forehead, "Well shit, I'll deal with him later. In the meantime, take these guys to Viltis City."

"What place is that?", Izumi asked.

"Where Ophanimon's castle is. It was built when Digi-World was recreated." Then Nagisa gestured Charle, who evolved.

"**Charlottemon Slide Evolution: Tenacimon!**"

Nagisa settled on her partner, and before they were about to leave, Takuya stopped and asked her, "Where are you off to now?"

"I have to check some stuff. Once you reach Viltis City, Wizardmon should be there waiting for you all. I guess you know him already. He will guide you further."

"See you later-chu!" With that, the two flew away from the Village of Flame. The others got on Angler and hoped for this day to end. The had become tired even if they didn't do much. Learning about all the new developments, the thought of finding their spirits again and fighting tougher enemies than before was tiring enough.

**-Timeskip: Viltis City ~Area of Light~-**

It was almost evening when they arrived at their second destination. Everyone had fallen asleep during the long ride. Once the blue Trailmon came to a stop, he blew his whistle, signaling their arrival.

**Takuya's POV:**

I slowly woke from my slumber from the sound of a loud whistle. I faintly heard Angler saying that we have reached the city. I sat up straight and stretched my body. The others also began to get up. We got out and worked our way to the platform. I was still half-asleep when Izumi squealed in excitement, "This city is so beautiful!"

I snapped out of my haziness to see what was so great. My eyes widened at the sight; Izumi was right, this place is amazing. I remember Ophanimon's castle was surrounded by flowers and nothing else, but this was a complete landscape of a city with proper buildings and roads. Flowers bloomed everywhere and their trees of fruits too. Different kinds of Digimon were bustling here and there. The buildings were mostly white and gold but some were of different colors. There was also a sale market covering an entire road.

_Cripes, this is truly artistic... Maybe I can draw it later. That reminds me!_

"We left our stuff in Worm," Unexpectedly, Kouji and I jinxed.

"Oh shoot! And we don't even know when he'll come here." Izumi complained.

Junpei whistled in disappointment, "Sweet."

Out of nowhere, a rather friendly voice called us, "There you all are! I have been expecting you."

* * *

**Digital Analyzer:**

**Name: **Wizardmon

**Type:** Wizard

**Level:** Champion

**Special Attacks: **Electro Squall, Magical Games, Thunder Ball, Vision of Terror, Blink Breez, Meteor Squall

**Descripti****on: **Wizardmon is a _Wizard _Digimon. It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World, it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face.

* * *

Wizardmon walked over the group, "You are a little late if I must say."

"Something came up," I said.

"The attack at Flame Village. I just heard about it. Shall we?" He said while gesturing the path ahead.

"Our belongings are still with Worm, so we were hoping to wait for him,"

"Do not worry. Bokomon and Neemon mentioned this when they contacted me The two will be arriving a little late but I assure you, we will deliver it to you all safely." _I don't remember him being this nice. We did fight him as an enemy before so... _

We followed the Wizard Digimon as he guided us through the area. There many other things to see as we traveled. Once we settled down a bit, I would definitely take a tour of the place. Wizardmon was explaining how much the Digital World had changed and that we might find it difficult to travel around without a map or guide. We finally reached the castle, which to say hadn't changed much from the outside. It still looked the same majestic place. Wonder if the library look is still inside. We climbed the stairs and were greeted by two chess shaped Digimon.

* * *

**Digital Analyzer:**

**Name: **PawnChessmon (Black & White)

**Type:** Puppet

**Level:** Rookie

**Special Attacks:** Pawn Spear, Pawn Buckler, Pawn Lightning, Pawn Charge, Pawn Pententrate

**Descripti****on: **PawnChessmon is a Puppet Digimon. It was born from data leaking out of a chess game supercomputer. Its power is weak, but it is promoted when it strives for prominence, and it is an ordinary pawn that conceals the mystery that it is said to possess Mega-class power. Its catchphrase is, "I only advance!" It considers its fellows who are striving for prominence ahead of it to be its rivals.

* * *

The Black and White PawnChessmon saluted us and opened the gates. I feel kinda embarrassed being treated like a hero... Wait, I _am_ a hero! Ha, in that Kirishima's face. I did so get a warm welcome back.

We were being taken to some sort of meeting hall. The rest of the place was totally different. It was well decorated with portraits and artifacts of the Digi-World. The walls were of crystal blue color with a hint of orange. One thing that made our faces fall was that there were more stairs. We, annoyingly and completely out of energy, trudged up the staircase. Wizardmon opened the door for us and took his leave. Inside stood the three Celestial Digimons, who had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Welcome back, dear Chosen Children."

* * *

**Hey guys! *Gets pushed* Oi!**

**Takuya: Hiya guys, long time no see. **

**Kouji: It has been a long time since we chatted.**

**Izumi: And you wanna know why?**

**Tomoki: Merry-nee-chan made excuses by saying that she is gonna put her story on hold.**

**Nagisa: Some people believed her and really did plan a _short_ vacation. **

**Junpei: What? We need a little vacation. After all, we have been working so hard.**

**Kouichi: First, going on a cruise for a month isn't a short vacation. Second, we ONLY did 6 episodes, for Pete's sake. How much tired can you guys get?**

**Takuya & Junpei: *Thinking* A lot :D!**

**The others: *fell in an anime style***

***Pushes the gang aside* Oh, well, you guys must be happy hearing their annoying talks again. I have to go somewhere, so I will try updating as soon as possible. Please, continue reading the story. See ya!**


	11. Episode 07

**Episode 07: The Good, the Bad, and the Mysterious **

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed."** -_Eminem_**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

Nagisa had Digi-evolved and revealed her Spirit of Love, Amuletmon. The Female Warrior had fought against one of her old enemies and won in the end. The rest was quite amazed by her strength and complimented her. Instead of Worm, Angler came for assistance. The gang went to Viltis City while Nagisa and Charle took off on their own business. Takuya and the others finally reached their location, exhausted. They are greeted warmly and go to meet their old friends. Let's see what happens next.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Welcome to the Digital World, Chosen Children."

Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon stood at the end of the long glass table. The female Digimon gestured the group and said, "Please have a seat."

The group walked to the end of the hall and sat down on the huge white and gold leather chairs, leaving the first three seats empty. The Celestial Digimons also sat on their seats. Ophanimon snapped her fingers and platters of various fruits and food descended from above. The plates, glasses, and cutlery sets also set themselves in front of each person. Everyone smiled and gasped as the exotic cuisine landed on the table.

"We know you traveled a long way, so I took the privilege of preparing the best for your welcome. I think I overdid the preparations a little."

_A little, she says._ The group sweatdropped.

"Oh, you may begin eating." Just as the words came, they all jumped on the food as if they had been hungry for days. "Itadakimasu!"

"Man~! This is so delicious," Junpei moaned.

"You can say that again," Takuya said as he chewed on a chicken leg.

"The fruits are so juicy as well," Izumi praised.

"We're glad to hear so," Seraphimon spoke.

Cherubimon bowed his head, "You might take it as an apology as well. I caused you so much trouble."

"No need for that. We know you were being controlled at the time," Kouichi assured and Cherubimon smiled widely. The group ate to their fullest and soon they finished.

Tomoki sighed happily, "Thank you for the food."

"Same here," Kouji said as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

A loud burp was heard and all turned to Junpei who shyly apologized.

"Now that we're full to the throat, we might as well discuss our sudden return here," Takuya said while whipping his hands on a serviette.

"Indeed we should, but I'm hoping for a certain someone to show up already," Ophanimon said. "Nagisa, please come in."

"Damn it," A voice cursed before the said came strolling inside. Nagisa stood beside the female Celestial Digimon and gingerly picked up an apple from a tray, "I'm home."

"Welcome back, dear."

"You should really stop catching me. What if I don't wanna join one of your meetings?"

"You are equally involved in this." Nagisa grimaced as she bit into her apple. She then leaned her back against Ophanimon's seat, not wanting to entirely be part of the discussion.

"So, let us begin." Ophanimon cleared her throat and began, "The reason you were all called back is that a new threat has threatened the peace of the Digital World once again. This enemy is far more powerful than your past opponents. We identified him as Barbamon who represents Greed and is a part of the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"Seven Great Demon Lords?" questioned Kouichi.

"These Digimon each represent the Seven Deadly Sins. As you know of Lucemon, he represented Pride and also was the leader."

"The others are Deamon, Beezlemon, Lilthmon, Belphemon, and Leviamon who represent Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, and Envy in the said order," Seraphimon added.

"Also they are all Mega-level Digimon," Cherubimon continued.

"Don't tell me that these guys are here to take revenge from us for defeating Lucemon since he was their leader?" Junpei inquired nervously.

"We only found out about Barbamon. None of the others have made their appearance and hopefully won't," Nagisa said nonchalantly.

"Basically, it is yet to be confirmed," Ophanimon said.

"Is he also behind these corrupted Digimon? Like the one who attacked the Village of Flame?" Takuya asked.

"Yes. He is a greedy being who tends to make others do his dirty work in order to obtain whatever is useful to him."

"Where is he located?" Kouji questioned.

"That is something we are not sure of. The Dark Area was searched right after we found about him, but he wasn't there."

"He seems to be traveling around. Even when detected, he vanishes into thin air without a clue," Nagisa said.

"Has he demanded something?" Izumi asked next.

"Nothing. He just corrupts Digimon out of nowhere and that's that. We suspected he might be after the fractal code but sometimes these infected Digimon do nothing but cause chaos."

"Weird. From what I get, he just likes hurting people," Kouichi implied.

"Barbamon simulates the greed inside, causing the targeted Digimon to go on a rampage," Seraphimon concluded.

"Seems to me, he's doing this for fun," Junpei sighed.

"So stupid," Nagisa said as she finally glanced at the group, "He's gathering information from doing all of this. He's planning on doing something grand sooner or later. The Twisted are just mere pawns to something big."

Kouji perked his eyebrow, "Twisted?"

"That's what we call the infected Digimon. What you saw today was a third-degree Twisted, those lose their mind completely and just destroy. The first-degree know of their objective while the second-degree are confused in between what to choose: sanity or madness," Cherubimon said.

"The Digimon we fought five years back weren't this bad, though," Tomoki insinuated.

"You can compare them to the first-degree. Things have changed a lot if you can see," the Warrior of Love said.

"Yeah, they have," Takuya spoke while glaring at Nagisa. "Why not tell us about yourself?"

Nagisa glared back at him, "There's nothing to tell."

"Actually, there's a lot. Like how there's an eleventh spirit or why you live in the Digital World being a human? Plus the fact we never saw you once five years ago."

After a small pause, the girl replied, "The Red Moon."

"What?"

"I lived on the Red Moon before all of that happened five years ago. It wasn't destroyed when Lucemon was revived."

"You lived on a moon?! For how long?" Izumi questioned.

"I went there sometime before you guys were called. I stayed there until the Digital World was rebuild. End of the fucking discussion." Nagisa went out of the room without turning around.

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

SLAM!

The door shook from the force. The female Mega Digimon bowed her head, "I'm sorry. She just doesn't like talking about the past much,"

Takuya scoffed, "Figures."

Kouji leaned on his seat, "But the question of how an eleventh spirit is present-" Ophanimon cut him off by saying, "That is also a mystery at the moment. It was discovered 16 years ago if looked by your world's timespan whilst here it was supposedly hidden for many years to count. It isn't mentioned anywhere because we kept it a secret until it was studied properly. How Nagisa became its bearer is up to her to tell."

Silence fell upon the room. A few moments later, Ophanimon stood up and said, "That is all for today. You will be staying here in my castle for the time being. There are proper rooms arranged for you all. Wizardmon must be waiting for you down the staircase to escort you. We will discuss the issue of finding your remaining spirits tomorrow first thing."

"Ah yeah, I forgot to ask about that. We will have to explore the places where we found them, no?" The Flame Warrior probed.

"Yes. As I said, we will discuss this matter tomorrow. Rest up and I hope you will assist us as you did before."

"That goes without saying." The warriors stood up and bid their farewells before going back to their guide. Wizardmon let them through the halls, updating them on the way that their belongings had arrived and been taken to their respective rooms. As they wandered the castle, the group noticed various rooms and different Digimon roaming around doing their work.

They stopped at one of the corner hallways. Wizardmon gestured towards the hall and said, "Here we are."

"Finally," Kouji sighed.

"This place is much bigger than before," Tomoki murmured.

Wizrdmon led them down the hall, where four metallic doors stood facing each other. Each door had two colored stripes on them.

The Wizard Digimon stood in front of the door having blue and purple stripes, "You two." Wizardmon said pointing at Kouji and Izumi, "go to this room."

"Yay! Isn't this great, Kouji?" Izumi excitedly exclaimed as she grasped the boy's arm, who hummed.

He next pointed the door having black and yellow stripes, and then to Kouichi and Junpei, "You go there."

"Ah man." Kouichi slapped his forehead.

"What?" Junpei asked.

"I hope you are ready to control your snores," Kouichi said while Junpei fumed.

He pointed Tomoki next and guided him to the door having a green and a two-color stripe of white and yellow, "This is yours. You will be sharing it with Bokomon and Neemon."

"Got it," The Ice Warrior smiled.

Wizardmon next pointed Takuya but he just slipped into the last room, "This one is mine." Before the door slide to close, Wizardmon stopped him, "Your roommate is-"

"Whoever it is, I really don't care right now. I just wanna sleep."

Wizardmon gave the goggle-head a black stare, then stepped away and said, "Alright. I hope you will be able to deal with the consequences yourself." The others thanked the Digimon and went inside their new rooms to rest for the night.

**Nagisa's POV:**

Bah, I'm so fucking tired. First, I had to stay in another world for a week, then look for these _heroes _and bring them here, now they start annoying me with stupid questions. I'm not gonna believe one bit that they saved the Digi-World until I see them in action. If I hadn't been sent off to train, I would have seen what they are capable of.

I exhaled heavily while walking to my room. As I turned towards the corner hallway, I noticed the youngest one of the group standing outside, with the door open. He didn't see me since he was facing the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I approached him. He looked up and smiled, "I was waiting for you, Kirishima-san."

I looked at him questioningly and signaled to continue. "I was just wondering whether or not Bokomon and Neemon were back yet. I'm roommating with them, you see."

"Oh, those two decided to stay at the village since a few repairs were left."

"I see." The boy looked at the floor again with a sad expression.

_He must feel lonely._ "I'll ask Charle to stay with you if you want."

His face lit up and asked, "R-really?"

I simply nodded. The boy thanked me and slipped inside the room, sliding the door shut.

_Wait a minute... if he is staying here that means these other rooms are... Just my luck._ _Could this day get any worse? _

I literally jinxed myself when I slid open the door to my room. I stepped inside to find the last person I wanted to see lying on my bed. _My_ bed!

"The hell are you doing here?" I asked blankly.

Kanbara's eyes snapped open and he sat straight, "You?!"

"Let me rephrase that: What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping in my room."

"This. Is. My. Room." I said emphasizing each word.

"Don't lie."

"Why would I lie about this?! That's my bed you are lying on!"

"Oh really? Why not we check right now?!" He got up and went outside. I followed him and slid the door to reveal two red and pink stripes on it.

"You see the pink? This is my room."

"Well, you see the red? This is also my room!"

I felt the others had also stepped out to see what was going on.

"What's the commotion?" Shibuyama asked sleepily.

Minamoto snickered, "So this is what Wizardmon meant by consequences."

Kanabara and I kept arguing. "This has always been my room. How can you say I have mistaken it?"

"Cuz you don't like me at all and simply wanna annoy me!"

"How does this and that link together?"

"It fucking does!"

"How?!"

Orimoto tapped both of our shoulders and pointed towards the door. We stared at it until...

"No way..."

"You have got to be shitting me..."

We looked at each other in horror, "We're roommates?!"

"You guessed it right and language, please," Orimoto clapped her hands.

I shook my head, "T-this must be some sort of sick joke. I never agreed on having a roommate! There are plenty of rooms in this huge ass building. No way in hell am I sharing _my_ room with you!"

He retorted back, "That isn't my problem, now is it? I was given this room and I'm not letting you take over it!"

I stepped inside the room once more, "I just did!"

SLIDE... SLAM!

Kanbara began banging on the door and yelled, "Hey! No fair. I was here first!"

"Not my problem. Go somewhere else."

The banging abruptly stopped and I heard Charle saying, "Na-chan, there aren't any more rooms available and that is why Goggle-san and the others have to share their rooms-chu."

"Yeah, right. Last I checked the rooms on the upper floor were empty."

"They have been occupied by the new guards, remember?"

_Whoopdy-fucking-do._

"Even so I'm not letting this guy in. He even had the audacity to lay on my bed without permission."

The annoying voice came back, "I didn't see your name stamped on it! How was I supposed to know shit?!"

"Sleep in the hallway for all I care!"

"Why you!"

This continued for several more minutes until Charle convinced me to let the guy in. We kept glowering at each other as he walked in and took his seat on the bed opposite mine. Charle agreed on staying with Himi as I promised the kid that I would ask her to. I have to endure him during the night as well. Well, sue me.

I went to change and by the time I was out, Kanbara was sound asleep. The lights of my side of the room were still on so I noticed his side was already decorated like mine was the first time I came here. The walls were white on his side too, the bed was brown with orange bedsheets, and a study table stood on the right. the left side was occupied by a dark brown closet and bathroom door. Good thing we have different bathrooms, at least. There wasn't much interesting stuff to see except some comic books and CDs on the chest of drawers.

I slipped into my bed and stayed awake for a few moments. I had hoped to not associate with these people once we arrived here. Ophanimon sure wants me to leave my solo drive for good this time. Let's see what happens; the future isn't set in stone.

Sleep finally took over me and a world of darkness enveloped me. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a little better.

**Normal POV:**

As our heroes slept away their tiredness, a figure roamed outside the city of Hope under the light of the three moons.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Cya!**


	12. Episode 08

**Episode 08: ****Back to Nature, Back to Battle (Part 1)**

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

**"**Sometimes, silence is the best way to win an argument.**"** -_**Jorge P. Guerrero**_

**Please do review + favorite + Kudos.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

Our heroes met the Celestial Digimons and discussed the new threat. Some more secrets were revealed on the way. Now they are to get ready and search for their spirits once more. They are to stay at Ophanimon's Castle and share rooms, which causes Takuya and Nagisa to have their first argument. All wish those two would go through without killing each other.

* * *

**Kouji's POV:**

**-The Next Day ~Morning Time~-**

The sun shone brightly as morning came.

I was currently in my room waiting for Izumi, who went to change. While waiting, I glanced at our suite-like room. The walls were white and the floor was wooden. There was a normal side window, with off-white curtains dangling on its sides, in the middle wall. A small rectangular black table lay on a smooth off-white carpet between our beds.

My side of the room was on the left; it looked exactly like my room back at home. The whole bedroom set was gray with dark blue bedding. Nothing was on the side tables except for an old alarm clock and a small calendar. On the right side, stood a long gray lamp with white shades on top; along it was a gray wardrobe. Inside the drawers were all my private stuff like photographs of friends and family, and autographs of basketball players.

The left half of the room was Izumi's, really girly but decent at the same time. The bedroom set was the lightest shade of purple, with white and lavender bedding. The one side table had piles cooking and fashion magazines while the other had picture frames. On her dressing table were various makeup products. Her closet stood on the wall next to the window. Her bedside wall only had a butterfly-shaped wall clock.

"Sorry, I took so long." I heard Izumi's voice as she stepped out of the bathroom. She went to the window and pushed it open, letting a semi-warm breeze pass through. I got up and stood with her.

"No worries. I know how much time girls take to dress up," I chuckled and she lightly smacked my arm.

"It feels nice, don't you think?" She asked while leaning on the window pane.

"Yeah, it does," She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

We suddenly heard a knock on the main door.

"Come in," I called out. It opened up revealing my brother and our chubby friend.

"Good morning," Kouichi greeted us.

"Yeah, good morning," Junpei yawned.

"A good morning to you too. Looks like you guys slept well," Izumi greeted back.

"With someone snoring so much, how can you sleep peacefully?" Kouichi shot an annoying look at Junpei.

"What? It's not my fault that I was tired. Besides you were snoring as well," Junpei said as he went out of the room.

Kouichi fought back as he followed him out, "I do not snore!"

Suddenly, A scream was heard from outside.

SLAM! CRASH! BANG!

We all dashed out to find Takuya laying on the floor and Kirishima standing at the foot of her room.

"Didn't I tell you to leave the fucking room since I forgot my clothes on the bed? Then why were you standing outside the bathroom door?!" Nagisa shouted at the boy.

"Shit, that hurts! I asked what you were saying, but you came out and started screaming and throwing things at me! Now, who's the one at fault here?!" Takuya fought back.

We sweat dropped looking at the two argue.

"Why burst the anger mode so early in the morning?" Tomoki came from his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Um... Kouji, you are the only one who can keep him out of trouble. So..." Everyone looked at me.

I sighed and called out to our idiot leader, "Takuya, can't you keep your pervertedness in check?" At this, he began shooting daggers at me.

"Where does being perverted come in all this? It is clearly her fault!" He got up from the floor and began arguing with Kirishima again, "You shout all the time. Why didn't you do that this time?"

The girl pinched her nose, "It's so early in the morning, plus I don't have the stamina to deal with you and scream for your deaf ears to listen."

Takuya's anger grew more. Kirishima ignored him, closed the door behind her and faced the rest of us, "Sorry for the early morning 'extravaganza'," She apologized and began walking away. Just then, Junpei's stomach growled loudly. Kirishima stopped, shoulders dropping and without looking back, gestured us to follow her, "Cafeteria, c'mon."

We all silently followed her. I could still feel Takuya fuming behind us. I'll have to hear him out later.

**Normal POV:**

The group walked for a short distance and reached a great hall. Nagisa pushed open the huge doors. The room was covered with picnic tables where Digimon sat, enjoying their meal. All the way at the back stood a counter/bar with stools in the front.

"Good morning!" Nagisa greeted everyone. A chorus of greetings was heard as the Warriors walked to the end of the room. A couple of chef Digimon were working behind the bar.

* * *

**Digital Analyzer**

**Name:** Cookmon

**Level:** Rookie

**Type:** Entertainment

**Attack Techniques:** Astro Cooking, Soulfull Course

**Description: **An Iron Chef that will capture the heart of any gourmet. It is strong in both mind and body, and it will sometimes cook not just ingredients, but even enemy Digimon.

* * *

One of the Cookmon greeted, "Good morning, Nagisa-sama. What will you have today?"

"Don't worry about me right now. These guys here are new and need a little help, so I'll leave the rest to you," Nagisa spoke as Cookmon nodded.

The Chef Digimon guided the gang to a table near the counter and everyone gave their breakfast orders. Nagisa sat on one of the bar stools. Takuya was still glaring at the girl when his best friend nudged him by the elbow.

"What?" He grunted.

"Don't 'what' me. Why do you have to pick a fight with someone we just met?" Kouji asked annoyingly.

"She just gets on my nerves! She just goes on about rules and shit that I don't understand. I mean, come on! I have the right to do whatever the fuck I want in my room." Takuya explained.

"First of all, you both should control the language drive. Second, you are sharing the room with a _girl_, so you have to follow the rules and play fair. Third, we have no idea who she really is, only knowing that she has spent her whole life here," I strictly spoke.

"So?" He snorted.

"So why argue with her on every topic? You have never done this before with anyone else, except us."

The goggle-head simply looked away.

"I have noticed you staring at her ever since the first time we met her. What's the deal?" Kouji pushed on.

Takuya sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You better fucking talk later."

"What happened to 'control the language drive'?"

The conversation was disturbed by a high pitched voice, "Hello, dear Warriors! It's so nice to finally meet y'all!"

The two looked up to see a ball-shaped creature standing at the table.

* * *

**Digital Analyze**

**Name:** Pâtissmon

**Type:** Entertainment

**Level:** Champion

**Attack Techniques:** Pastry Clash, Strawberry Wrap, Telekinesis

**Description: **Pâtissmon is a kind-hearted Digimon with the love for food. If someone makes fun of her cooking or calls her... fat, her mood changes to a furious one. Her attacks Pastry Clash and Strawberry Wrap can cause great damage to her opponent.

* * *

The Digimon was huge and wore a maid-like outfit. Her hands were huge as well with long think fingers. Her face was caked in makeup and a chef hat adorned her head. Her whipped cream like fluffy hair was shaped in twin curls. Her feet were rath small considering her structure. The complexion was of rosy color

"Oi, Pâtissmon!" Nagisa called out.

"So rude, Nagisa! You should have called me and introduced us!" She went over to the girl.

The Love Warrior apologized, "I'm so very sorry." Sarcasm laced in her words.

"Pâtissmon, everyone. Everyone, Pâtissmon. There," Nagisa annoyingly introduced.

"You don't seem in a good mood, hun." Pâtissmon noticed and snapped her huge fingers, "I know just the thing to lighten your mood!"

A glass of milkshake floated over and landed in front of the girl, "Here ya go, your favorite! Fresh and delicious."

Nagisa took a long sip and sighed in relief. "You know me so well," Nagisa murmured.

Pâtissmon turned her attention to the group and asked for their orders who told her they had already done so. She stormed to the back kitchen and yelling was heard. After a few minutes, several Cookmon came in a rush and served the meals. All ate in silence while taking in more new developments they witnessed. During this time, Charle had flown in, greeting the group and then went to sit next to Nagisa.

"Na-chan~"

"Charle~"

"I heard you had another argument with Goggle-san this morning," Charle snickered.

Nagisa hummed while biting into a strawberry.

Charle picked up a slice of cheese that was brought to her and said, "You haven't done this before-chu."

"Done what?"

"Argue with someone you don't know so well."

"He just pisses me off."

"Only that-chu?"

"What else can it be?"

"You tell me. No secrets, remember?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it."

Charle stared sternly at her partner-slash-sister. She then gasped, "Ah, I almost forgot. You have to meet up with Opha-san later. She also said to bring the others-chu."

"I'm what? Their fu-freaking babysitter?"

"They don't know the way to the new Digi-World. We were the same when we came here, too-chu."

Nagisa just sighed. She motioned her fellow Digimon to do the call. Charle happily flew to the table as the group was finishing up.

"I'm so sorry for what Na-chan did-chu," Charle excused.

"No worries, Charle. She already apologized," Izumi said while patting Charle on the head.

"Some shitty apology that was," Takuya mocked.

WHACK!

"Ow!" The boy rubbed his arm.

"She just needs to get used to all this. She is really nice!" The Witch Digimon said while waving her arms. "Anyways, I came here to tell you all that Opha-san, I mean Ophanimon, wants you to come to the meeting room. To discuss your spirits and stuff."

"I was wondering when we'll start on that," Kouichi said as he and the others got up.

"Alrighty! Let's go, Na-" Charle looked to where her partner was, to find her seat empty. "Uwah..."

"She is obviously trying to _not_ get used to us," Junpei chuckled.

Charle looked down, dejectedly, "I'm so sorry-chu."

Kouji patted the Digimon and said, "You can guide us instead. Besides, we shouldn't force anyone to do what they don't want to," He finished while glaring at the leader.

Charle nodded and lead the gang to the meeting room. The walk was a little longer this time because of the number of stairs.

"What did Ophanimon think when she rebuilt this place?" Junpei whined.

Tomoki tittered, "This is a good exercise for you, Junpei-san."

The group reached the hall and stepped inside. Nagisa was sitting on a chair, next to her Ophanimon stood, smiling brightly. "Good morning, children."

They greeted her back and took their seats. Unfortunately, Takuya sat opposite to Nagisa and another glaring competition commenced. "How was your first night here?"

"Just peachy," The two answered simultaneously. The others sighed at this.

"Getting along well, I see?" Ophanimon said as she took a seat.

_You have no idea. _The thought flowed in the warriors' minds.

"Anyways, I decided to send you all to search for your spirits in pairs. Seraphimon, Cherubimon and I agreed on this together since except for Nagisa you all are sort of new here. As you can see, a lot of changes had been made when the world was rebuilt. We wouldn't want to waste time, now do we?"

Everyone agreed but Nagisa interrupted, "What's my part in all this? I just have to look for my Beast Spirit which I can do alone. And I have other stuff waiting."

"I'm aware. I asked for your duties to be moved forward until this task is done."

Nagisa blew a breath of air out, a little displeased. _Maybe it's a good thing... I already am in a bad mood to deal with _certain _people._

Ophanimon cleared her throat, "Back on the task on hand, we were able to pinpoint the locations. You all just have to pair up accordingly." She snapped her fingers and a map developed on the table. There were several flag icons on the corner. "You all might be familiar with where you first found your Spirits before, but here is what we found." The flag icons moved around the map and landed at different locations. Each flag's color changed to each person's respective colors.

"Huh. The Underground Labyrinth, where I got Lobomon," Kouji said.

Tomoki pointed at a green flag, "Candlemon Village for me."

"Breezy Village. But I remember getting Kazemon there," Izumi tilted her head questioningly.

"We made sure the Spirits didn't go far," Ophanimon cleared.

Junpei beamed, "The Wind Factory! I bet that's just the place."

"Great, the Forest of the Continent of Darkness," Kouichi slumped.

"It's not as dark as it used to be. Many Digimon have made the place a little livelier," The Celestial Digimon reassured.

"Fortuneteller Village, kinda expected that," Takuya grumbled.

"Hidden Hideout. Isn't it like deep inside the Forest Terminal?" Nagisa pondered.

Ophanimon stood up, "With this, you all may know who goes with who."

"Looks like it's me and you, Tomo." Kouji ruffled the boy's hair.

"Junpei and I. Oh well," Izumi said while Junpei silently cheered.

"Seems like I'm alone in this," Kouichi said.

"No, no. One of the rookies can join you," Ophanimon smiled.

"Bokomon since he seems to know the place. Besides I never got to see it."

Tomoki jumped out of his seat, "Can Charle accompany us?"

"Of course."

"Then Neemon will be with us," Izumi puffed.

The remaining two sat with blank faces. They slowly lifted their heads and looked at one another. "You..."

Nagisa got up and yelled, "You are like a fucking parasite!"

Takuya did the same, "Well, I can say the same for you! It's like I got cursed or something when I came here!"

"Oh yeah! That curse of yours is affecting me equally!"

"It's not like I wanna be with you every fucking awakening _and_ sleeping hour!"

"That goes without saying!"

The others sweatdropped at the sight.

Nagisa crossed her arms, "There is no way I'm going with this guy."

Takuya fisted his hands, "I'm not too thrilled with the idea of going with you either."

"I was feeling a little better since I didn't have to do more shit. But you... had to go and ruin it!"

"Well, you can go do your so-called shit! I can take care of this just fine!"

CLAP!

"That's enough, you two." Ophanimon sternly spoke. "No matter how much you dislike each other, the task must be done. You two shall be going together. No excuses. And control that tongue of yours if you please."

Both groaned and mumbled cursed. "You may all leave now. The Trailmons will soon arrive at the terminal. Have a safe journey, everyone."

All bid goodbye and began to leave, "Takuya, Nagisa. I heard of your little wake-up call from this morning. Try to control it because other residents are trying to have a peaceful stay."

The group left for the terminal. There, they met up with the three rookies and boarded different Trailmons. On the way, everyone had many thoughts. Some hoped for the journey to go uninterrupted, some were just happy to explore, and some wanted their journey to end without bloodshed happening.

**Takuya's POV:**

**-Timeskip: Fortuneteller Village~The Forest Kingdom~-**

_I have been told to have good fortune wherever I go. Yeah, I'm clumsy and a stubborn shit most of the time but what did I do to deserve _this_?! I'M CURSING AT MYSELF TOO!_

The thought roamed around my head while I gazed out the window. Kirishima was sitting in the other compartment like before when we came to the Digi-World. We didn't even glance at each other when we climbed on Mole.

To be honest, I didn't want to have this sort of start with her. I wanted to be friends. She reminded me of Kouji a lot so I thought it would be easy to get along. But turns out she doesn't and now neither do I. Every time I see her, I just wanna explode. However... at the same time, I wanna get to know her and wanna know who she is. When Charle first called her via that nickname, I presumed she was someone from my past. Kirishima does remind me of her but their behavior is completely different. Every time I get a chance to talk, the girl just ignores me. I don't think shyness has to do anything with this. I know I was mad that we have to work together but I'm kinda looking forward to this. I hope we get to have a proper conversation.

The whistled blew, signaling the arrival of our destination. I got out of the Travel Digimon and looked around. This village hasn't changed a bit; maybe a few new stalls here and there but nothing much. I glanced to my right and saw Kirishima thanking Mole and then the pink Trailmon began to move away from us. Kirishima stood a the side of the track, looking at her D-Tector. Must be trying to detect her spirit. I decided to do the same.

"That won't do squat," I heard the girl say as she came close. She was standing at least ten feet away from me. Instead of retorting badly, I sighed, "So what do you suggest?"

"Move around a bit. Check the previous spots, I guess."

"What were you looking at the other side then?"

"The hideout is that way. We'll have to walk, I mean, I'll have to walk there."

"...I don't mind."

"What?"

"Accompanying you. I know what I said earlier, I was just in a pretty shitty mood."

"I can understand. I was the same."

_Is it just me or are we having a decent convo here? Wow. That happened faster than I expected._

"But I gotta say..."

"Hmm?"

"I just... I really fucking can't stand you."

_And all goes down the drain. Moreover, how can she say that with a straight face?!_

I started to feel anger building up yet pushed it down, "Fine, I get that. You don't like me, so I'll do my search and you do yours."

She kept staring at me like I'm some weirdo then shook her head, "You didn't let me finish." _Wait, what?_

"It's true I can't stand you, however, I never said I wouldn't like you to accompany me nor that I wouldn't mind helping you."

Now I was the one who stared at her as if she was a weirdo. She scowled, "What's with the face?"

"Huh? Wha? No, nothing. I just... um."

"We may have started on the wrong foot... and I don't want to stay like that. Not that I mind... I mean, we have to work together, one way or another, in all of this and um...Argh! I got hella scolded yesterday for behaving badly, and I feel guilty, okay? I'm not that good when it comes to conversing with new people, plus I find it easier to be blunt about shit, so some things come out the wrong way. And... why am I even saying this to you?"

Snort.

I don't know why I just started laughing. It was a snicker at first, then I laughed so hard that my stomach ached. I bet I was making her angry yet I couldn't help it. Kirishima began walking away, "Wait! Ha, I didn't mean to laugh. I was just amazed because I was thinking the same thing along the lines."

She glanced over her shoulder as I continued, "I didn't get hella scolded, although I was thinking about getting to know you and shit. Don't worry about the 'conversing' matter, I'll help you out. I'm pretty good at it."

Kirishima seemed to be in deep thought, "Alright then. I know more arguments are bound to come in the near future and so, I'll try to be as good as I'm bad to you."

I grinned widely, "Deal."

_Maybe this isn't going to be that bad._

"We were also given the warning to control our 'language'."

Snort. Pfft.

"Nothing new there."

* * *

**The next chapter is important. I'm giving my all in that one. Keep smiling!**


	13. Episode 09

**Episode 09: An Old Enemy Returns ~Burn With Courage, Agunimon~ OR Back To Nature, Back To Battle (Part 2)**

**All rights reserved by MerryScribbler.**

**"**The flame is not out, but it is flickering.**" -_Ken Burns_**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Hey, guys! So sorry for not updating. It's a chapter about Takuya so I was having trouble deciding what to write.**

**Takuya: *from far away* I KNEW IT!**

**-.- Oh well, the editing is taking a lot out of me, until then let's see what happens in this one for the time being. ****I'm also going to change the rating from 'T' to 'M' because teenagers. If you wish to read a clean version check out my wattpad or AO3 account. They are mentioned in my bio. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

After a good night's stay, the gang got ready to look for their remaining Spirits. Having the locations pointed out by Ophanimon, each group divided themselves accordingly and set out. Takuya and Nagisa weren't very happy with the thought but decided to play nice for the time being. Maybe we might unravel some secrets ahead.

* * *

**Kouji's POV:**

**-Location: Flame Terminal~Continent of Flame~-**

Tomoki, Charle and I dropped off at our stop and watched as Angler took Izumi, Junpei, and Neemon to Breezy Village. Charle guided us to the Unground Labyrinth, whose entrance wasn't that far, considering this was the first time I saw its actual entryway. Tomoki and I descended the stairs as Charle flew ahead of us. Lucky her.

The place was getting darker as we reached the bottom. Charle started flying ahead when I stopped her, "Hey, don't you think moving around aimlessly will be okay? This is a labyrinth, after all, and we should stick together."

Charle giggled, "Not to worry-chu. I have this place memorized. Na-chan and I used to play here a lot when we were young."

"I think Kouji-san has a point. Even if you know the place, we don't. Last time, I with Junpei-san were being chased so we didn't where we ended up," Tomoki said.

"Okay-chu. Where should we start?"

"It's best to check every spot. We don't know the exact point," I said thoughtfully.

The two nodded in agreement and we began moving. I want this to end peacefully and quickly; I hope that happens.

**Izumi's POV:**

**-Location: Breezy Village~Continent of Flame~-**

I wonder why I got stuck with the two of the dumb-dumbs of the gang.

We got off a little far from our destination since the tracks changed. We had to walk but Junpei didn't like the idea and asked to be dropped off at the Wind Factory. Unfortunately for him, no tracks were built to reach there. Dejectedly, he caught up to Neemon and me as we started to walk away. He was a few feet away with his head hanging.

"Junpei, a little walk isn't gonna do any harm," I said as I glanced at him.

"A little walk? Bloody hell, we have been walking since we got here. Not to mention, climbed _hundreds_ of stairs!" He complained.

"We used to walk back then too."

"Yeah, even when our feet got sore and mushy," Neemon decided to join us.

"I don't think feet get mushy while walking," I chuckled.

"Mine do!" He said while wiggling his feet.

"Well, boys... _Andiamo_," I said and jogged ahead.

"What?" The two asked as they caught up to me.

"Let's go or we'll never find anything."

Being half-Italian can be great but I wish someone understood me for once.

**Kouichi's POV:**

**-Location: Forest of the Continent of Darkness-**

_This place is giving me the creeps._ I know being the Warrior of Darkness, I shouldn't be scared but this is worse than a sewage drain.

Bokomon and I reached the Dark Continent later than planned. As Ophanimon had said, the place was livelier on the outside. Digimon were roaming around the place but no one was stepping inside the depths of the forest. It was marked as a restricted zone. They didn't stop us when we told them about our situation and here we are.

"The place hasn't changed much, I see," Bokomon said, glancing the area. _Wish I could say the same. I only remember what the others told me. I was Duskmon at the time anyway._

I picked up the pace and walked alongside the white Digimon, "So you wrote about this place? I mean, I vaguely remember the guys telling me about how they encouraged you to go here for the reason."

"Oh yes, I did! It turned out to be quite the experience too."

"You published it?"

"Indeed. It is in the library back at the castle. Maybe Nagisa can show it to you."

"Say Bokomon?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you meet Kirishima-san?"

"At the time of the world's recreation. We were quite surprised to see her too, had asked many questions, but soon it all fell into a routine."

"So how much do you know about her?"

"As much as we know about you lot."

"I'm guessing not the important parts."

"No, we know plenty but it isn't my place to tell."

I stayed silent after that. I don't want to pry into people's business however I want to know if she was in the same situation I was. What if she was also a human transformed to a fallen Digimon, and got back to normal after everything was over. Nah, that might not be the case. When she said, she lived on the moon all that time, there wasn't any deception in her voice. The only way to know everything is by gaining her trust.

I exhaled a heavy breath._ Takuya, please don't do anything stupid._

**Nagisa's POV:**

**-Timeskip: Fortuneteller Village~Forest Kingdom~-**

Remember when I said that Kanbara and I were bound to argue in the near future... Yeah well, I did not expect it to be this soon.

"Do you even know how to use your D-Tector aside from Digivolving?"

"No more than you do!"

"I know much more than you do!"

"What is more to know?!"

"We are never going to get shit done if you don't listen!"

It's been going on for almost half an hour and I'm getting sick of it but he retorts right back causing me to respond in some way. All the villagers passing by, watch for a minute or two then leave as if it was a daily kind of thing. We had checked in with every tent but nothing came up.

Kanbara kept shouting for no reason. He's obviously pissed off because we haven't found anything and it's gonna be noon in a couple of hours. Traveling at night is still dangerous around these parts.

I placed my hand in front of him, "Stop. No really, _stop_. Look, I know you are frustrated and all. I am too. But we aren't gonna reach a conclusion if we keep arguing like this."

He finally calmed down a bit, "Don't you think I fucking know. Ever since we got here so much has happened and all of this new change is not growing on me."

"That will take time."

I grabbed his D-Tector as he protested, "Wha-"

"Look and _listen_."

I pressed on a button and a map popped up. "This is what I have been using since we got to the village. It tells reading on the Spirits or if any enemies are approaching."

Taking out my device, I did the same. "See?" He nodded while gazing at the map.

"Now, try again. I think there's only one place left to check."

"Shamanmon's Tomb. I got BurningGreymon there with not so good memories."

"You lost control."

"Yeah."

"It happens or so I have heard. The power is too immense at first."

"...Did you lose control?"

"Moving on."

"Oh c'mon!"

"We don't have time, dum-dum."

"Well, that makes Iz the only one to control her beast spirit among us."

"Well, you should never underestimate females." I started walking towards the tomb and Kanbara followed me, keeping his distance. Silence grew around us, though I didn't seem to mind. I was starting to get tired of talking so much, maybe because I didn't want to let out unnecessary information.

I heard him ask me something I couldn't quite catch. "What?"

"You walk fast!"

I gave him a blank look. Is this guy for real?

"No, that's not what I was saying. Um... your D-Tector..."

"What about it?"

"Did you get a boast from Ophanimon too?"

I shook my head as a reply, "Always been in this form. Is it not the original?"

"No, cuz Kouji's and mine were like the others when Ophanimon lent her remaining power to us. Kouji's used to be white but mine wasn't much different than now."

"Hmm." Curiosity got the best of so I began observing my D-Tector. I don't remember much about it, only that Ophanimon gave it to me as a lucky charm when I was five. It has always been one to me.

"Uh..." I looked up to see Kanbara standing very close to me. Somehow I couldn't move from my spot either. We kept staring in each other's eyes until a voice yelled in our direction.

"Aha! I was right! I knew you would be coming here!"

* * *

**Digital Analyzer**

**Name:** Shamanmon

**Type:** Ogre

**Level:** Rookie

**Attack Techniques:** Mad Twist, Dancing Bone, Sharma Hammer, Shama Strike, Boulder Throw, Shama Bomb, Goburi Strike

**Description:** Shamanmon is an Ogre Digimon. A Goblimon whose duty is to listen to the will of God, and convey that to its clan. It performs a mysterious dance during its rituals, and it is said that once it gets fired up to the maximum, it becomes able to hear the prophecies of God. It also makes use of this ritual to predict matters that are of importance to its clan.

* * *

Kanbara jogged to the dancing Digimon. I knew this place was full of weirdos and this guy is supposed to be the true fortuneteller. Maybe the craziest have that ability.

"It's been so long. You haven't changed a bit," I heard the goggle-head say as I approached them.

"You haven't too!" _Why is he still dancing? _

"Uh-huh..."

I finally spoke, "Any help you can offer us, Shamanmon?"

The said Digimon stopped dancing and peered at me closely. I didn't move from my place and matched his gaze. He began pointing at me, "You... Who are you?"

"Not surprised you don't know."

"Don't tell me you are that rumored human roaming around in this world?"

"What if I am?"

He lowered his gaze and began walking in his tomb, "You don't know who you are yourself. How can you possibly answer that."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"I don't know myself."

Kanbara stepped in front of me, "Don't take what he says personally. He's just like this."

"And... you both should be ready for very twisted events ahead. Being together is key."

"See?" Kanbara sighed.

_Somehow, I can't shake this feeling off. Does he know something? _

My thoughts got interrupted by multiple cries.

**Normal POV:**

The three turned towards the screams and saw the villagers running away from their tents. A few were tossed into the air with the fractal codes visible and being sucked by something.

"Who the hell-" Takuya attempted to run to the source of destruction.

The girl grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "Are you crazy? You can't fight!"

Shamanmon began dancing nervously, "Oh no... Oh no! We must go inside quick!"

Nagisa pushed back Takuya, causing him to trip on his feet, "You go with him, I'll take care of this."

"But-" Shamanmon cut him and pulled Takuya to his tomb, "She is right. Let us go."

"Wait, I-" The Flame Warrior got dragged away as Nagisa ran to escort the villagers to safety.

As soon as Shamanmon and Takuya entered the tomb, an immense burst of heat blasted inside of Takuya.

_What the-? This heat... I have felt this before._

The boy fell on his knees, fisting his shirt where his heart was. Just as the question wondered, the heat slowly subsided and Takuya was able to regain himself a bit. He noticed his D-Tector had fallen on the ground and picked it. The device's screen shown brightly, turning red and fractal code of flames surrounded him. Shamanmon stood far away from the scene, silently watching.

Takuya slowly got to his feet and looked around him. The scene from five years ago was unfolding before him as he was within this same flaming tornado at the Flame Terminal. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing. Once his eyes opened, a dear old friend greeted him. Takuya smirked and said, "Let's burn this joint, buddy."

Back to where the Love Warrior had run off to, the villagers were mostly evacuated and the girl was waiting for the cause to appear.

From the dusty air, a voice growled, "What you people running from? I just asked a question."

* * *

**Digital Analyzer**

**Name:** Cerberumon

**Type:** Demon Beast

**Level:** Ultimate

**Attack Techniques:** Portals of Darkness, Emerald Blaze, Styx Killer

**Description:** Cerberumon is a Dark Animal Digimon. It is called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys if they have a low purity. Also, its body is protected by a hard-living shell, which can instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience and can instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body.

* * *

A black dog Digimon emerged from the dust, snarling as it marched nonchalantly. He snorted loudly when he saw a human girl standing before him, "Oho! What do we have here? The Princess... or was it the Angel?"

Nagisa narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you Cherubimon's loyal servant?"

"Eh, that job was too boring. Ever since he became a goody-two-shoes, life is full of shit. Throwing me in the dungeon didn't do squat."

"So terrorizing like this isn't shit?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare anyone. I'm just here for revenge, you know to take care of past shit."

"I don't care. The fact that you destroyed these villagers' homes is more than enough for me to finish you off."

"Look, girly. I don't wanna cause any trouble here. Why not you step aside while I deal with a certain brat."

"As I said - I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

_He doesn't look like a Twisted but just in case._

Nagisa opened her D-Tector and saw little dark energy response coming from Cerberumon.

"Looks like you haven't even reached first-degree yet."

"Huh?"

"Whelp," The warrior flipped her D-Tector, "**EXECUTE... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

"**AMULETMON!**"

The Love Warrior took a defensive stance with her weapons in hand.

Cerberumon snorted, "I ain't looking for any trouble... but if you wanna come in my way, might as well give me a good warm-up."

Amuletmon's wing sprouted out and she dashed towards the beast, who went flying, knocking down a few trees. She jumped back and positioned herself in her stance again. The Beast Digimon groaned as he stood up. No scratches were being seen at which Amuletmon frowned.

"So harsh... Gotta get in the mood, huh," Cerberumon growled. "**EMERALD BLAZE!**" A jet of red-hot flames spewed out of his mouth.

Without breaking her stance, "**DEFLECTA!**" Amuletmon cried out as a shield formed in front of her. The flames made contact with the crystal barrier but bounced back in different directions. Cerberumon was quick enough to dodge as one came his way. He snarled and blasted once more but the same result came.

The Demon Beast roared and raced towards Amuletmon, "**STYX KILLER!**" His claws made contact with her weapons, and she pushed him away. The two kept clashing as Cerberumon attacked from different angles.

When he skidded to a group of villagers, Amuletmon quickly summoned her ribbons, "**CELESTA MENILIS!**" She hurled the Digimon back to an empty plain as the ribbons grasped him.

Cerberumon stood up, shaking his head and noticed the Warrior helping the scared villagers escape, "Haha, This may be a problem, don't you think? You can't fight me and protect these puny twats all on your own. Got anything up your sleeve?" He teased and all of a sudden, blasted flames towards another group. Amuletmon flew just in time and deflected the attack.

_Shit, he's right. Usually, Charle's here and protects any outsiders... No, I can do this! There were times when Charle wasn't always with me._

"Actually, I do. Mind tagging along, little doggy?" Amuletmon sailed through the skies to Shamanmon's Tomb. Cerberumon growled and followed the Angel Digimon, not caring for his former plan. Just as she landed, The Demon Beast launched another series of attacks. Amuletmon had to put up her defense as the strikes got faster and heavier.

_If this gets out of hand, I would have no choice but to use **that**..._

Groaning frustratedly, she flung Cerberumon away from her and she panted softly. Inside, she hoped for something to come her way and help a bit. She didn't want to do anything she would regret later on.

As if her prayer was heard, the last person she would ever ask to come to her aid, shouted, "Hey! Why not pick on someone your own size?"

The two looked at the source. Takuya stood at the front of the tomb, grinning widely, "I never thought you would come for a second defeat."

"That was a lucky shot, kid. I'm nothing like I was before," Cerberumon snarled. "Good thing you showed up. I wouldn't wanna waste more energy in finding you."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Don't be a brat!" The Digital Dog dashed towards the boy and Amuletmon followed him but wasn't able to catch up to him. Just as Cerberumon extended his claws to attack, a burst of flame surrounded Takuya, throwing his attacker away from him.

**-Insert Song: WITH THE WILL-**

A bluish sketch of the Human Spirit of Flame traced on the black screen of Takuya's D-Tector. When the outline was complete, the screen on the little device stated to glow in shining, white light. With his black and red D-Tector in his right hand, Takuya extended his left arm in front of him and opened up his hand. A ring of Fractal Code surrounded the boy's hand. He crossed his arms as well as swung them around a few times, before finally bringing his device and the Fractal Code ring together. When the Fractal Code scanner on the top of the D-Tector made contact with the ring of Fractal Code, Takuya's device started making loud and powerful sounds. The dark area that surrounded Takuya's body was completely engulfed by glimmering, bright light.

"**EXECUTE...**" Takuya screamed out loud, swiping the Fractal Code ring with the D-Tector's scanner. "**... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Upon command, a long line of Fractal Code swirled and surrounded the boy's body. At the same time, Takuya's clothes began to disintegrate as the Human Spirit of Fire awakened. The boy felt a surge of energy completely taking over his body. He could feel himself becoming one with the Spirit. His arms, legs, head and his entire body were slowly changing into the Legendary Warrior of Fire. It wasn't long before the transformation was finally complete. He uncrossed his arms, creating giant flames on both of his fists. He gave a hook with his left arm and another powerful punch with his right arm, sending the large fireballs flying like a cannonball.

"**AGUNIMON!**" The creature said.

The Flame Warrior grinned and said, "Now, we're talking!"

"Just because you became that again doesn't mean I'm gonna lose to you!" Cerberumon shouted, "**PORTALS OF DARKNESS!**"

A black-hole opened up underneath Agunimon but he was fast enough to leap out of the way when the size of the hole wasn't big to swallow him whole. He landed next to Amuletmon. "So~?"

"What?" The woman scoffed.

"Ain't I cool?"

"You haven't done anything but it looks like jumping around must be your biggest suit."

"Hmph! I'll show you." Agunimon sped towards the Demon Beast, "**CRIMSON KNUCKLE!**" He punched the evil Digimon square on the jaw, sending him a few feet away from the tomb. Cerberumon snarled as he scratched his jaw, a slight burn mark was visible on it.

Amuletmon observed the battle._ Maybe fire-type attacks are more effective on him... _

"Ka-Agunimon!"

The said Warrior looked back, "What?"

"I've got a plan, cooperate with me on this."

"Huh?"

Before Amuletmon could explain further, Cerberumon launched a series of fire attacks on the two. Both jumped away and landed next to each other once more. Amuletmon conjured a shield as the Dark Beast kept shooting, "Listen up. Your attacks are doing damage to him and I can keep him bound in one place while also deflect his strikes. So here's what we can do..."

The female Warrior told the rest of the plan and Agunimon nodded in agreement. Cerberumon halted his actions and furiously ran to the warriors. Agunimon leaped from the shield and engaged in fierce combat with the Demon Beast.

"**GATLING BURST****!**"

"**STYX KILLER!**"

While the two fought, Amuletmon searched for a spot to advance. When the chance came, she shouted, "Now! Move out!"

Agunimon lept away from Cerberumon as the female slammed her hands on the ground and cried, "**MODUS** **TELENOC!**"

Ribbons sprung out of the ground, capturing Cerberumon and a semi-circular ball of crystal covered him. Just before the ball closed, Agunimon shot an attack, "**BURNING SALAMANDER!**"

The ball enclosed and the pained growls of Cerberumon echoed from inside. Due to intense heat, the ball cracked and broke into pieces, with the Demon Beast barely standing.

"A little harsh but it worked," The Flame Warrior said.

"Yeah," The Love Warrior spoke, eyeing the injured Digimon.

Cerberumon coughed, "This is... not gonna... fuck... stop... me from destroying... you." He was suddenly surrounded by a circle of fractal code.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Agunimon said in a startled voice. Amuletmon gritted her teeth.

"**CERBERUMON Slide Digivolve To... CERBERUMON WEREWOLF MODE!**"

The fractal code faded away and where the fallen Beast was, stood a bipedal version of Cerberumon.

* * *

**Digital Analyzer**

**Name:** Cerberumon Werewolf Mode

**Type: **Demon Man

**Level: **Ultimate

**Attack Techniques: **Inferno Divide, Savera Seirei, Hellfire

**Description: **Cerberumon Werewolf Mode is a Demon Man Digimon. A mutation of Cerberumon, who resides in the Dark Area and is known as the "_Watchdog of Hell_". It is feared that the data born from the "_malice of humans_", overflowing on the Internet as text and images, could have an impact on the Digital World, so it mutated into this form to guard against the influx of that data. Its entire body, covered in a living shell, immediately became capable of walking on twos, and its data was rewritten into a strong body in which both of its arms have developed so that they can crunch through evil-tainted data.

* * *

The Humanoid Cerberumon laughed, "Ha! You brats don't stand a fucking chance with me now! **HELLFIRE!**" Hot-red flames spewed out of his mouth s the two avoided the attack. When the flames hit the ground, a hole was formed and the trees were burned to charcoal.

The male Warrior spoke while overlooking the damage, "Hold up! His attacks have become more dangerous."

"No shit, Sherlock. If I were to put a shield now, it will burn in a second," The female Warrior retorted. "Didn't you get your beast spirit?"

"No, Shamanmon only found Agunimon."

"Just great... We can't fight him unless we wanna be burned to nothing."

"Quit chattering! **INFERNO DIVIDE!**" Cerberumon Werewolf Mode dashed towards Amuletmon as she took her weapons to defend herself.

"KIRISHIMA!" Agunimon stood in front of the female, ready to take the hit. Just as the Demon Man reached his target, a cry was heard.

"**GALLOP WHOLE!**" A flash of white flew down from the sky and pinned Cerberumon on the ground. "Haven't you caused enough trouble, Demon Dog?"

* * *

**Digital Analyzer**

**Name: **KnightChessmon (White)

**Type: **Puppet

**Level:** Champion

**Attack Techniques: **Big Darts, Gallop Whole, Knight Lancer

**Description: **KnightChessmon (White) is a Puppet Digimon. It is an expert at throwing its gigantic Darts. Although it is unskilled in close combat, it capitalizes on its thoroughbred-like leg strength, jumping over the opponent and confounding them with its leaping power. Its catchphrase is, "_Joust_!".

* * *

Cerberumon was pinned down on the ground with the Puppet Digimon's dart, nearly piercing his chest.

"You're... the council's KnightChessmon," Amuletmon said as she stepped from behind her ally.

KnightChessmon nodded, "I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. The council announced his release just today and he came to cause more destruction."

"The council's becoming light. I should have gone to see," The Love Warrior murmured.

"The council?" The male Warrior questioned.

"I'll explain later." She turned back to KnightChessmon, "What orders you received now?"

Cerberumon growled and tried scratching his way out but in a flash, KnightChessmon pushed his dart into his chest completely, demolishing the evil Digimon into a ball of fractal code. A black and red Digi-egg appeared in its place and flew away into the skies.

Amuletmon stated while gazing into the sky, "Eliminate without mercy, huh." The two Legendary Warriors de-digivolved, reverting to their original forms.

Nagisa looked curiously at the huge Puppet, "I have to report in?"

"Joust!" He answered. Nagisa sighed and muttered incoherent curses. Takuya eyed the two, before saying, "Thanks for the help, big guy. We could've defeated him if he hadn't Slide Digivolved."

"It is not always your duty to dirty your hands, Great Warriors. We thank you for stopping him from injuring any villagers. I'll be on my way now," With that, KnightChessmon lept into the azure sky disappearing from their sights.

Takuya went to high-five Nagisa, who ignored him and ran to the villagers, "The coast is clear, everyone. Sorry for the mess. I'll make sure to send help as soon as possible." The villagers stepped out of hiding and thanked their heroes. Shamanmon stood on his tomb's staircase when Takuya waved at him, "Thanks a bunch for finding Agunimon for me!"

Shamanmon began dancing and went inside his place. The goggle-head smiled and turned his attention to the girl, who bid the villagers goodbye.

"So, what next?" The boy asked while shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"The Hideout. Though, I'm hella tired to go there," Nagisa squared her shoulders.

"Well-"

"We can't skip."

"Why not?!"

"No use delaying. Let's just... go. Might as well catch a Trailmon to drop us at the Forest Terminal since it will be a waste to walk at this point."

She walked through the debris, making her way to the train tracks. Takuya followed her, silently. He exhaled in relief on finding at least his Human Spirit on time and wondered how the others were doing. All the events of today were replaying in both teenagers' minds, not noticing a small creature grinning at them darkly from afar.

* * *

**Here it is, the 9th Episode. Sorry for updating after so long! As I said in the beginning: this is 'The Leader's' chapter so I was having time to think. Oh well, wait for the next episode.**

**P.S. Please re-read the endnote of the chapter "Preview of Upcoming Episodes". Some people made me notice this and suggested to clarify some stuff. Do check it out!**

**OKAY! Stay tuned for the next episode!**


	14. Episode 10

**Episode 10: Protect the Light of the Town, Lobomon! OR Back To Nature, Back To Battle (Part 3)**

**All rights reserved to MerryScribbler.**

**"**Nothing can dim the light that shines from within.**" -_Maya Angelou_**

**Please do review + favorite.**

* * *

**Previously On DFX:**

The gang was seen searching their spirits. Nagisa and Takuya while arguing stumbled upon Shamanmon. Before he could tell anything, an old enemy made an entrance. Cerberumon was out for revenge and destroyed the village. Nagisa managed to stop him for the time being, as Takuya obtained the H Spirit of Flame. The two worked together and almost defeated the evil Digimon until he digivolved to Cerberumon Werewolf Mode. Just before the Demon Man could damage our heroes, KnightChessmon came to help. The two advanced to look for their remaining spirits after that. Let's see what the others are up to.

* * *

_Same time Takuya and Nagisa met Shamanmon_

* * *

**-Location: Underground Labyrinth ~Continent of Flame~-**

**Tomoki's POV:**

_So... we're lost._

"So... we're lost," I said nonchalantly. Charle was looking sideways, up and down, even spinning in circles.

_So much for the wonderful escort._

I sighed, "Charle, admit it already."

She pouted, "I will certainly not! We just took a wrong turn-chu."

"You have said that five times already."

"B-b-but... I was so sure," Charle slowly plopped on the floor. I crouched down and petted her head, "There, there."

Meanwhile, I looked around. We had decided to leave marks so we would know which path we took before. During the exploring, Kouji-san disappeared on us. We only noticed him gone while we were going on and on in circles. I don't even know for how long we have been separated. I hope he's okay and not too far.

I cradled Charle in my arms, smiling at her softly, "Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes. We'll just have to figure our way out together."

She nodded as tears build-up in her eyes. I brushed the tears away and swayed her tenderly, just like my mom used to. It always helped me calm down when I was a crybaby. It's not like I have grown out of the habit, I still feel like crying when I do something wrong or someone scolds me harshly but overall, I'm fine. Looking at Charle reminds me of myself sometimes.

"Shall we go?" I asked the little Digimon. "Yeah-chu."

**Kouji's POV:**

_Damnit! Where did he go? I swear I saw it fly off in this direction._

I ran through the labyrinth while searching for a creature. It was spying on us from afar and when I noticed its presence, it flew away. I have been tailing the Digimon for quite some time now. Finally, I stopped at the meeting point leading to four different paths.

I didn't catch it flew to which direction, so I turned around to ask Tomoki, "Hey Tomo, did you-" only to see that the other two weren't with me.

_Aw shit, I must have left them behind. Even if they did follow me, the two must've lost me._

I sighed and glanced at the routes ahead. Going back would be pointless right now so I took the first route to my right. The light here was a little dimmer than the rest of the place. The path was surprisingly straight unlike the rest of this maze. I fished out my D-Tector and opened the map which Charle told us about before coming here. The projectile map for one second glowed then dimmed. At first, it was doing so at a slow pace but as I walked further, the speed increased.

_Maybe Lobomon is up ahead. _While holding the device forward, I began to ran until I reached a familiar place. It was the middle of the labyrinth where I first got my spirit. Just in case, I passed through the other tunnel entrances to see if I could find that spy Digimon. Once all was clear, I decided to contact Tomoki. After figuring out how to, the kid's Spirit Symbol displayed on the screen.

A buzzing sound was heard as I spoke, "Hello, Tomo? Can you hear me?"

A moment later, the said boy responded, "Yes, Kouji-san. The static noise is a little too much, but I can still hear you."

"You and Charle together?"

"Yes. We're currently trying to find a way to you."

"I'm in the middle of the labyrinth. Maybe using the map will help."

"I'll check... Aha! I can see your location now though it wasn't showing anything a while ago."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you two then." With that, I slipped my D-Tector into my pocket and waited for them to arrive.

**-Location: Breezy Village-**

**Junpei's POV:**

_The food here sure is delicious. I can eat this all day! Munchy, munchy, munch..._

After walking for like an eternity, we reached our destination. We were warmly greeted as Izumi had been depicted as their heroine. Due to this, we received special treatment and even insisted on helping us search for our spirits. Right now, we were having a meal while Izumi had gone to look around the area.

I sighed in relief as I finished my food. A yellow ivy swooped the dirty dishes, "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal."

"Thanks, Floramon."

Neemon raised his hand, "Can I have a refill?"

"Where are you stuffing all of this? It's like your third plate."

"I'm a growing Digimon!"

"Ah… okay."

Just then, Izumi stumbled in and sat on the opposite side of the table. "It's no use. The D-Tector isn't responding."

"Don't sweat on it. Something will surely pop up. Here," I passed a bowl of soup to her.

She mumbled '_Grazie_' and ate her food, deep in thought. "I wonder how the others are doing. Maybe they have had better luck than us," Izumi scoffed.

"Let's contact them after doing another round," I said.

"Hm..."

**-Location: Forest Terminal-**

**Takuya's POV:**

Right now, I'm running for my life. Well, Kirishima and I.

We skidded to a stop while catching our breaths.

"Di-did we lose them?" I puffed out a question. Kirishima nodded while taking a glance behind, "I think... so."

I squatted down with my arms on my knees, "Darn, those guys sure made us run."

"We had to leave the Trailmon halfway here."

"No way! We ran that much?!"

"I always knew that village was hella weird but this... Fuck." _My thoughts exactly..._

Right after leaving the village, we boarded on a passing Trailmon, Buffalo was it? He agreed on taking us to the Forest Terminal since he was going the same way. Without us knowing, a few of the fortuneteller Digimon climbed in and started saying eerie stuff. Kirishima got frustrated and told them off but when they didn't back away, she left the Trailmon causing me to follow her as well. Those guys were very persistent and began chasing us. So, here we are now.

I looked around my surroundings while also being cautious of those meddling Digimon. The place was the same as before except the mist wasn't as thick. You could see clearly unlike last time.

Kirishima was leaning on an iron pillar with her eyes closed, so I also plopped myself against one and rested properly. The two of us were already tired from the battle with Cerberumon and then this whole chase. I don't wanna go on but we have no choice.

I felt something lightly tap on the head and looked up to see Kirishima offering me... Pocky Sticks?

"Pocky?"

She nudged the box towards me, "It's better than nothing."

I took out two sticks and munched on them, "Where did you get these from? Wait, don't answer that, advance Digi-World and all." I slightly grimaced while chewing, "Chocolate, eh. I prefer caramel latte, though."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"I'm just saying. What's it gotta do with begging or choosing? Cripes." I went to grab a few more, but Kirishima snatched the box, "Hey, what gives? I want more!"

She kept munching on the snack with her back turned towards me. I was in no mood to argue so I leaned back on the pillar once more, closing my eyes. A few moments later, something landed on my lap. I opened my eyes to see the box of Pocky, which still had some in it. I glanced up at the girl again to see her walking in the other direction.

Me: Who the hell does she-!

Brain: Get up and follow her, dimwit.

"Damnit, wait up!"

**-Location: Core of the Underground Labyrinth-**

**Normal POV:**

Kouji had decided to roam the area while he waited for his two comrades. His main focus was to find the spy and demand what it was searching for. After looking through the tunnels and going inside each to a certain distance, Kouji began sliding down to the middle of the core. He stopped just before the opening and steadied himself. He turned on the map projectile to detect the spirit. Just like before nothing was being shown, except that Tomoki was close to where he was. He waited for the two so he could go with Charle inside the hole and search further.

A clink was heard from one of the tunnels. Kouji whirled his head in the direction of the sound and saw a bat-like ball whirling towards him.

"**PICODEVI CLAW!**" The boy dodged the red claw as it barely scratched him. Kouji steadied himself on his knees while keeping his eyes on the attacker. Before he could identify who it was, it again launched the same attack. Kouji ducked down as it passed above him. Seeing an opening, Kouji twisted his body and kicked the creature sideways.

"Woah!" The creature flapped it's bat-like wings and halted to stop before it could collide with a wall. "Easy, chump! I'm not a toy you can toss around!"

* * *

**Digital Analyzer**

**Name: **PicoDevimon

**Type: **Mini Devil

**Level: **Rookie

**Attack Techniques: **Pico Dart(s), Devil's Whisper, Bat Flutter, PicoDevi Claw

**Description: **PicoDevimon is an Evil Digimon. A tiny familiar Digimon which has an appearance like a bat. It exists to serve as a familiar for higher-class Demon Digimon. Its personality is the epitome of a Dark Side Digimon, so although its offensive ability and the like are not strong, it is cunning and makes mischief all over, but it seldom voluntarily takes part in anything like direct combat. When it absolutely must fight, it uses a Special Move "Pico Dart". It prefers the dark and is often with a higher-level Digimon at all times, so it seems that it is seldom observed on its own.

* * *

Kouji stood up but slumped onto his knees with a wince. His jeans had been ripped, and a long cut was visible on his left leg. Thankfully, no blood was seeping out of the wound but it still hurt to move.

_Its claw must have scratched me when I kicked it away. Goddamnit…_

"Looks like I gave you a big booboo there," PicoDevimon snickered. The boy scowled in return.

Enduring the pain, Kouji slowly stood up and waited for the Mini Devil to make its next move.

_I can't digivolve into KendoGarurumon here. This place is too congested to fight._

Despite this, Kouji pulled out his D-Tector. PicoDevimon began panicking when he saw the device, "Whoa! I'm not here to fight! I just have a few questions."

"Oh really? Wonder why you attacked me then," The noirette scoffed.

"O-oh that... Uh, I was just testing ya. Yeah, that's it!"

A thought crossed Kouji's mind, "Are you the one who was secretly spying on us?"

"Huh? Nope, it definitely wasn't me." _Yes, it definitely was you._

The Digimon lowered itself on the ground. Kouji glared at it while clenching his D-Tector. He planned on contacting Tomoki but considered it too risky at the moment since he didn't know the creature's true intentions.

"No need to lie, there is no one in this labyrinth except for four people. Two of my comrades, me and yourself. Why don't you come clean?"

PicoDevimon stood silent but then began laughing loudly, "Ah man! You sure as heck are one serious human." It flapped its wings and slowly approached Kouji, who put up a defensive posture. "You got me. Whatcha gonna do, huh? Ya clearly don't have the right Spirit to fight."

"How do you about this?"

"Now, that's classified. The boss will get mad if I told ya."

"Boss? You mean Barbamon."

"Ya also know a little too much for your own good."

"I don't think I do. Enlighten me a bit."

"Tch. I'm the one who wants answers!"

"Give and take."

The bat-like creature stopped a foot away from Kouji, grinning, "I know whatcha playing at, kid. I'm not that foolish! I'm not gonna tell you how Barbamon-sama has every single info on you 'Warriors', and how my clones and I have been sent to spy on each one of you."

Kouji snorted whilst PicoDevimon realized what it had just said, "NO! That's not it! Forget I said anything!"

"Sure, why not? After I relay this info to the others, I will forget it all."

"Argh! You tricked me... You're gonna pay for this!" The Mini Devil flew back and screamed, "**PICO DART!**" A gigantic syringe made its way towards Kouji who tried to dodge but couldn't because of his injury. Just as the needle reached the teen boy, a shout echoed in the room.

"**EXECUTE... BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

SWISH!

"**AVALANCHE THROW!**"

A tomahawk flew from above, slicing the syringe in half.

"Wha?! Who did that?" PicoDevimon demanded in an angered tone. Kouji already knew who his savior was as he gazed behind him. Korikarkumon stood in front of one of the tunnel's entrances with Charle sitting on top of his head.

"Bandana-san! Are you okay?" Charle asked.

"Been better," Kouji answered as she came up to him, "Oh no! You're hurt," she gasped when she saw the large gash in his leg. She plopped down on the floor, next to the injured appendage. Her arms glowed a bright green while she moved them in an up-down motion. Kouji felt the pain go away, 'How-"

"I can do minor healing-chu."

Korikakumon jumped and landed beside his two comrades, glaring at PicoDevimon.

The Devil Digimon snarled, "Hey! Who do you think you are interrupting us like that?!"

Kouji kicked his leg a few times and adjusted himself properly, "Tomoki, can you keep an eye on this guy? I'm gonna check down the drain with Charle."

"Oi! You ain't going anywhere while I'm here," PicoDevimon said as he dashed towards the group.

"**FROZEN ARROWHEADS!**" The extensible hair on Korikakumon restricted the Digimon from moving further. PicoDevimon struggled while watching Kouji walk towards the hole with Charle in tow.

Not giving up, it growled, "This was supposed to be my chance to prove myself to Barbamon-sama but these brats... I won't let ya do as ya wish!"

The Mini Devil forcibly twisted in his confinement, shouting, "**BAT FLUTTER!**"

Numerous bats appeared in thin air and sped towards Kouji. He raised his arms to block the attack, causing him to stumble backward. Before he could notice, his foot slipped and down the hole, he went.

Oh wow, Déjà vu... This had happened five years ago, resulting in Kouji discovering something incredible that changed his life. It was like time had stopped as he was descending in slow motion. A cool chilling feeling ran down his spine, making his hair stand. Takuya was the one who pushed him last time, wonder what that guy was doing. Izumi was surely waiting to hear from him, Junpei better not be causing her much trouble. Kouichi... hope he was okay going to a place like that.

_Shit, shit, SHIT! Gotta think fast... The light shone here once, it can come again. Focus!_

The thought seemed to linger as if it was his end, but deep down the boy knew it was not. He braced himself, slamming his eyes shut. He felt a surge of energy when he had entered the place. He knew for sure he was not going to return from this place empty-handed, so why these stupid thoughts came to him.

_There is no way I'm stopping here!_

His determination grew and as he was about to hit the ground. He gasped as a surge of energy engulfed his body and a flash of light surrounded the compact area. It busted out of the hole then vanished, causing the worried Warrior of Ice and fellow Digimon to scramble away. The Mini Devil escaped his restraints in the process and tried to scurry away but something stopped him. The aura around him turned dark as he was covered in a small black sphere.

Korikakumon turned to see but was smashed to the wall. The black sphere dissipated, instead fractal code surrounded PicoDevimon. A ghostly Digimon stood in its place as the ball of code disappeared.

* * *

**Digital Analyzer**

**Name: **Soulmon

**Type: **Ghost

**Level: **Champion

**Attack Techniques: **Dark Claw, Necro Magic, End Trance, Energy Drain, Ghost Chop

**Description: **Soulmon is a Ghost Digimon. A Ghost Digimon constructed from a cursed virus program. As it was a Bakemon that took in data of mages that appear in fantasy stories, the black hat it wears raises its magical power. Because of that, its attacks that make use of curses or magic are tremendously powerful.

* * *

Soulmon appeared calm and remained unmoving. Korikakumon stood up and took a defensive stance. It looked like the elder boy still had to arrive so he took charge. With a roar, he dived towards the ghost, only to stop before his fist made contact. The Beast-Warrior felt as if all of his energy got pulled away in a matter of seconds and he was now on his knees.

"Tomo-kun!" Charle rushed to the Ice Beast, only to feel the same dizziness.

"Wh-what... is this?" Korikakumon mumbled while trying to stay conscious.

"**Energy Drain...**" Soulmon whispered in a calm ghastly voice. A green aura spread around the underground space, shadowing over the two fallen creatures. The ghost kept murmuring the spell as it hovered slowly to its victims. Korikakumon once again tried to step up but this time completely fell to the ground. The Candy Digimon next to him was out like a fuse.

What was taking Kouji so long? Had he fallen deeper... did that light meant he... No. That can't happen. It won't happen. That light was a sign of hope. But how long do they have to wait?

Soulmon, however at a snail's pace, reached the two relatively fast. It stopped. Incurious. Perfectly silent. Floating in mid-air. But the dark aura spoke differently. The green hue began circling on top of the Ghost Digimon, shapeshifting into a still structure. It morphed into a huge skull, which hovered above the two.

"_Die_..." The Ghost snarled and the skull fell on top of the victims. Well, it would have if it hadn't gotten sliced into two. The slash of light slammed Soulmon into the nearest wall, causing the place to rumble. Korikakumon and Charle regained some of their strengths and looked up to see their savior standing in full glory. Surges of light emitted from the teenage boy's body, brightening the room.

"Not only are you a shitty spy but you had the nerves to pick a fight with us and intend to win... Tough fucking chance." Kouji held out his digivice, ready to brawl.

**-Insert Song: WITH THE WILL-**

A bluish sketch of the Human Spirit of Light traced on the black screen of Kouji's D-Tector. When the outline was complete, the screen on the little device stated to glow in shining, white light. With his black and blue D-Tector in his right hand, Kouji extended his left arm in front of him and opened up his hand. A ring of Fractal Code surrounded the boy's hand. He raised his hands after bringing his device and the Fractal Code ring together. When the Fractal Code scanner on the top of the D-Tector made contact with the ring of Fractal Code, Kouji's device started making loud and powerful sounds. The dark area that surrounded Kouji's body was completely engulfed by glimmering, bright light.

"**EXECUTE...**" Kouji screamed out loud, swiping the Fractal Code ring with the D-Tector's scanner. "**... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Upon command, a long line of Fractal Code swirled and surrounded the boy's body. At the same time, Kouji's clothes began to disintegrate as the Human Spirit of Light awakened. The boy felt a torrent of energy completely taking over his body. He could feel himself becoming one with the Spirit. Arms. Legs. Head. His entire body was slowly changing into the Legendary Warrior of Light. It wasn't long before the transformation was finally complete. He descended from the light and landed on the hexagon plate, shooting a laser beam to the front.

"**LOBOMON!**" The creature said.

The said creature took out a lightsaber, slashing Soulmon, who dodged the attack just in time. Seeing the huge cut on the wall, the Ghost shifted in fear but regained and proceeded to counter.

"**Energy Dr-**"

"**HOWLING LASER!**"

The blast collided with Soulmon, sweeping it into the air. Lobomon jumped and kicked the creature into the hole. It descended at full speed and an echoey crash was heard. The injured Digimon in his last waking moments, whispered, "**Necro... Magic...**"

Just as he did so, Lobomon delivered his final blow, "**AERIAL SLAYING!**" He dived downwards, beheaded the enemy and jumped back up with ease. The Warrior of Light just sighed in relief when his comrade called, "Kouji-san!" He whipped around to see green soul-shaped mists surrounding the now younger human, as it seems he had reverted from his Beast form, with Charle in his arms. He was completely defenseless but stood strong nonetheless. Lobomon dashed with his lightsaber in hand, slashing his way to the center of the circle.

The Humanoid Warrior glared at the souls, "That bastard left his dirty work for us."

"Even when you slashed them, they appeared back. I thought light-type attacks would be effective," Tomoki spoke while analyzing the dead crowd.

More spirits were coming out of the ground, making the circle bigger and stronger as Lobomon kept slaying. "There's no end to this... Tomoki, look out!"

A green mist appeared above the boy, who barely dodged it from before it could surround him. The sudden action made the tiny Digimon in his arms wake up with a jolt.

"Huh?! Wha?! Where?"

"Charle!" Lobomon called out as he continued his attacks. "Can you take us out of here?"

"Is that... Bandana-san? You got your Spirit-chu!"

Tomoki stopped her mid-cheer, "No time to celebrate! We need to get out of this place before these souls take us out."

"But we can't just leave these here! From the looks of it, they'll spread and come outside with us."

Lobomon skidded to the two, "What should we do then?"

"If I remember... A lot and I mean _a lot_ of light energy is needed to make them disappear-chu."

The Warrior of Light scanned the area, a plan forming in his mind. "Here's what we'll do. Charle, you digivolve so these things back away enough for us to climb on you and once, we're high enough, I'll try to blast an attack big and bright enough to dissipate them. It'll take immense power to control so I will most definitely digivolve back. All clear?"

The two nodded and the plan was set into motion.

"**Charlottemon Slide-Digivolve To... TENACIMON!**"

Just as predicted, the ghosts spread into a wider circle, giving the other two to climb on the Beast Caterpillar. She slithered to the top, ready to speed away once ordered.

This better work or Kouji will be responsible for letting creepy, dead Digimon souls to roam all over the Digi-World. Lobomon inhaled a deep breath and stretched his left hand towards the bottom. Energy gathered in his left wrist, shining with brilliance. A different feeling formed inside him... or was it something else? He couldn't comprehend as his concentration would break. Once, he felt he had the amount of power required, he exhaled a shaky breath and put his all in this one blast.

"**INTENSE HOWLING LASER!**"

A ball of light grew in size before it released and fell upon the floor, the souls vanishing in the blinding light. Tenacimon slithered in full speed and out of the center through the tight tunnels. It was difficult as her size caused her to collide with the sidewalls, but she didn't care. Her mind was set on protecting the two occupants. She kept dashing from left to right, not caring that they were in a maze. Charle would break a wall or two if she had to. The rays of light seemed to have followed their trail as the Beast Digimon busted out of the labyrinth. She rolled in the open atmosphere, a sense of freedom surrounding the trio.

"We made it-chu!"

Tomoki sighed in relief, "Finally..." He glanced back to see the now Digimon-to-Human breathing heavily. "Kouji-san! Are you okay?"

The said boy huffed, "Never been better... You two okay?"

"We are fine. Looks like that attack took a lot out of you."

"Yeah... It's been so long, I had kinda expected this to happen." His mind wandered to the sensation he felt earlier, while he spoke. It was weird and funny. He felt very warm but at the same time, felt as if he looked too deep into it, he'll get consumed by the power.

"So what to do next-chu?"

"Maybe we should rest up someplace-" Kouji interrupted Tomoki and said, "No. We still need to get your Spirit. I don't think we should waste any more time considering how spies like that devil will appear out of nowhere."

"But-"

"I'll be fine," Kouji ruffled the little boy's hair. "We have handled worse."

"If you say so."

Charle paused for a moment, "Candlemon Village-chu?"

The human nodded in approval with Kouji confirming, "Candlemon Village it is."

Tenacimon did a full loop before zooming to their next destination.

"Charle, please no circus tricks..."

"But it's fun!"

Tomoki just snickered.

Back at the labyrinth, a grunt echoed. PicoDevimon flapped its wings and plopped on the metal floor.

"Those pesky brats are so gonna pay for this. That illusion really did the trick, though." It flew out of the hole and saw the damage. "Argh, that guy did a number on this place. Better report to Barbamon-sama." With that, it left through one of the tunnels.

* * *

**Alright! Kouji got his Human Spirit too. Let's see who will be the next lucky human? I was wondering whether or not I should write every single person's chapter on how they get their Spirits back or two in one chapter or just skip the whole thing. Gimme your ideas people, I'm a desperate willy-nilly writer. I have university projects and stuff too... Turns out CS is not an easy field of study, apparently.**

**Btw, Kouichi is next because I wanted to give him more screen time. The guy didn't get much showcasing in the real show so... See you next time!**


	15. OVA: Valentine's Typical Cliche

**Friday, 14th of February**

**Saint Valentine's Day**

**Location: Shibuya, Tokyo**

* * *

It was a rather cold day. The breeze was crisp and shivering. People bustled here and there, trying to find a warm place to rest. But the cold didn't stop everyone from spending the most renowned holiday. Valentine's Day was in full-bloom as couples of teenagers to aged folks walked arm in arm to the various stores decorated with red, pink and/or white hearts and flowers. Although couples weren't the only ones in full spirit, families and friends also roamed around the cafes and gift shops, enjoying the Valentine spirit.

"One Risotto al Tastasal and water for Table six!"

"C-coming right up!"

_Dall'amore, Italia_ was no exception; considering it was an Italian restaurant based upon the city of love, Verona, itself. A long line stretched outside the entrance of the elegant establishment and inside was filled with chattering citizens and aromas of different meals, creating a lively atmosphere. The waiters hurried with the respective orders as the chefs readied the eatery with fine plating.

"Mamma, Table six!"

"Hold on, amour... just a little touch here annnnd~ Done!" The elderly woman handed a circular plate to a girl before returning to work. The girl jogged to the counter, placing the plate carefully, "Misa-san!" She called out, "Table six's order is ready with the complimentary wine."

"Gotcha, Izu-chan," Misa, a brunette woman in her mid-twenties, responded while gesturing a waiter to take an order. "It's a good thing you stopped by to help today, by the way."

The blondette sighed before chuckling, "Well, I couldn't leave my parents and you all on such a busy day. Besides, I didn't have club activities today."

"What about a date?" The woman spoke, throwing a smirk over her shoulder, "I thought you and that emo boy were getting rather cozy."

"H-huh?!" Izumi blushed, "Kouji and I? No way." She waved the statement away while trying to focus on pouring drinks.

"Hmm? What about that funny brunette with the goggles?"

"T-Takuya is just an overgrown child! He wouldn't understand love and all that anyways..."

"Those two are the only ones who you seem close with," Misa lifted the wine bottle with her finger as the glass was about to overflow, "the other two are, of course, not your type and the last one is _actually_ a child."

Izumi placed the bottle on the countertop while staring into space. Misa took the tray filled with wine glasses not before nudging the girl, "You are a growing teen! You need to settle down soon."

"You are acting like Mamma now. I'm only 15, for God's sake! I have only gone to like five dates during the last year of middle school and high school starts in what, two months?" The blonde placed her forehead on the counter, "Dammi una pausa, per favore..."

"Come to think about it, you once told me about having a crush on the funny goggle-head... or was it for the emo?" Misa snickered as Izumi sat right up. Before the girl could respond, "Don't deny it! I also know you tried to confess to goggle-y once."

"H-h-how-?!"

"I was at the park that day."

"W-wait, wasn't it the day you got... dumped?"

"You remember that pretty clearly," The woman glared at her, "and no, it was the day before."

"FYI, I remember it because Papa got a call from you and you were crying way too much to make coherent words and second, h-how can you tell I was confessing to him?"

"'I have liked you for a while. Would you consider going out with me?'" Izumi paled, "doesn't count as a confession?" Snicker. "Though, you were stuttering way too much."

"Yeah, yeah. And to make something clear, I was NOT confessing to Takuya. I-um-was, you know... practicing?"

Snort. "Don't tell me this is the scenario where the girl does confession practices with the guy she likes and then confesses properly in the end? Seen the video like a million times, kiddo."

"I know the video, the song is pretty catchy but that isn't what I'm doing," Izumi grabbed a dry cloth, "besides, Takuya doesn't feel that way about me."

Misa eyed her, "Really?"

Nod. "He made it pretty clear when I asked him to help me practice," she handed a set of plates to a chef, "Even used the video reference like you."

"You seemed pretty serious about him, though."

"...it was just an elementary crush." The woman kept staring at her, "and I'm completely over it!"

Misa sighed after a moment, "If you say so."

A moment of silence surrounded the two as the chatter grew. Although the customers seated were limited but their conversation grew louder as time-ticked by. Both females silently resumed their work, when Misa finally broke the ice.

"So~ it's the emo?" Blush. "Izumi, amour, you are so easy to read."

"What if it is?" The blondette narrowed her eyes.

"You gotta confess like, right now." The woman deadpanned.

"I-I possibly cannot!"

"If you think he too isn't interested in you than you have another thing coming. He seems less emo when you lot pass time at the back."

"Would you stop calling him emo, please? He isn't like that."

"Sure, he isn't-," Misa got cut short as a waiter called for her, "Anyways, tell me when you woman up. Your shifts almost up!"

Izumi glance at the clock in the back while catching her mother scolding the newly hired chefs. It was almost six o'clock. Her father would be coming soon to survey the restaurant and take her mother to dinner, meaning Izumi had to stay home or spend the rest of the day roaming around.

_Come to think of it I haven't given the boys their chocolates... Wonder if they are at the hideout?_

She walked to the locker room to get her phone since they weren't allowed while working. She opened the creaking locker door and pulled out her lavender phone. Upon turning on her phone, she noticed she had received a couple of messages from Junpei and one email from Kouji. With fidgety fingers, she tapped on the noirette's notification tab which showed a one-line text.

**FROM: saber-wolf14**

**TO: WindPixie101**

**DATE: Feb 14 at 5:59 PM**

**SUBJECT: (No subject)**

'Meet me at the hideout when you are free.'

She quickly checked the time to see it was ten past six. She changed from her work uniform, hurried out of the room to kiss her mother goodbye while waving to Misa and the rest of the staff and practically flew out of the back door to her next destination.

The hideout wasn't far from the restaurant, but Izumi took small steps while rehearsing what to say if Kouji were to confess. Even if he didn't, she also practiced how to react when the rejection came through if she was the one to express her feelings. The mail did imply as if he was going to tell her something important or else the boy wouldn't specifically tell her to meet ONLY him. He would have mentioned the others. Something like 'meet us' instead of 'meet me'.

While doing so, she opened up her LINE app to see Junpei's messages. He had wished her a 'happy valentine's day' and how he can't wait to eat the chocolate she would give him. The last three messages made her chuckle as he was supposedly tried to warn her not to come to the hideout and to stay away from Kouji. After years of rejection, the guy still tries to keep the girl from going on to dates, but thanks to his stalkerish acts -even if he denies so- he has saved her from going out with wrong people.

The snow crunched as she started walking down the uneven pathway at the back of the high school where she and the rest would be going to soon. As she approached the almost rundown storage house, she saw the boys lodging outside. Kouichi and Junpei sat on logs of wood near a small wooden fireplace, while Takuya and Tomoki tried making a snowman. Kouji was nowhere to be seen. The oldest boy had a grim expression plastered on her face, but it soon lightened up when he heard the crunching of Izumi's feet.

He stood up and waved, "Izumi-chan!"

The girl waved back while greeting the others, "What's up?"

Kouichi shrugged, "Nothing much. We were free from school activities and bored so decided to hang out here."

"Not feeling the holiday spirit?"

Takuya snorted, "Holiday spirit, eh?" He whipped his brow while observing his masterpiece. "If there is snow, what do you need valentine's for?"

The others checked out his snowman and started laughing. The goggle-head tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"Haha. Just what is that?" Izumi spoke while trying to stifle her snickers.

Tomoki hopped from behind the snow sculpture, "Takuya-nii, I don't remember Agunimon being a little... fat around the edges?"

"Hey!" Takuya boomed, "Do you know how hard I worked on this? Not everything has to be perfect!"

"Calm down, Takky. It looks better than the rest," Junpei gestured to the piles of snowmen next to the boy.

The said boy scoffed while coming up to warm his hands on the fire, "Meh, 3D work isn't for me anyway."

"Where's Kouji?" Izumi asked glancing around the area, "He didn't come?" A feeling of disappointment fell over her.

"He's inside. Something about outside being too cold for him," The older noirette responded.

"Seriously, he is acting like a Grinch even after Christmas," Takuya snorted, "Is that even possible?"

"Tell me one time he isn't a Grinch," Junpei spoke in a grumpy voice.

Tomoki sat next to Izumi, "The time he's playing basketball or when he spends time with Izumi-san."

The said girl gasped, "T-Tomoki!"

"Tomo has a point, Iz," Kouichi smirked, "which reminds me, why don't you do say hi?"

Junpei sat right up, and within seconds stood in the entranceway like a guard dog. The others sweatdropped at the sight.

Takuya got up to push the older boy away, "Jun, you gotta get over this. Honestly, this is getting damn ridiculous."

"You started... cussing or cursing or whatever. Why?" Izumi questioned with a stern look.

"Talk... of the... neighborhood?" Takuya responded carefully. A blank stare was all he met in return. "Oh c'mon, I'm a growing teen and are we going to push this guy outta the way or what?!"

Kouichi and Tomoki got up and helped as Izumi stood a couple of steps away from the fighting and pushing. The three were able to push Junpei away, accidentally stumbling into Takuya's snowman.

Takuya looked around the fallen snow, "Aw, man! He didn't even get to see the daylight."

"Dude, seriously?" A soft voice spoke from inside the hideout, "You really are a child."

Kouji stood with his back leaning on the door frame. He sighed when he saw the boys trying to keep Junpei in one place, but stiffened once his eyes landed on Izumi.

"You... came."

Izumi pinked a little, "Well, I got your email so..."

A pregnant silence fell upon the group with only Junpei murmurs filling the cold air. Takuya grumbled and got up from the man-pile and stood in front of Izumi with his hand out. The girl gave him a questioning look and then remembered, "Why, Takuya? Didn't get enough choco from your fangirls?" Chuckle.

"I did, but most of them were Honmei chocos, which ya know I don't eat. Though the Giri chocos were nice and I'm missing just one," he beamed.

Tomoki walked over to the standing trio with Kouichi in tow, "I got a few too but unlike Takuya-nii, I enjoy choco, Giri and Honmei."

Kouichi bonked him on the head, "Kid, do you even know what those words mean? And since when are you popular?"

"The girls in my class think I'm cute or something, so they give me chocolate." The youngest of the group smiled, "Shinya also got tons."

The goggle-head growled, "That brat... Mom's gonna be really happy."

"She would be since her other son isn't a lady's man like Shin," Kouji joked. The others laughed at their friend's fallen expression. Izumi giddily opened up her messenger bag and took out five plastic bags filled with different shaped chocolates. She handed them all each a bag while wishing each 'Happy Valentine's Day' and receiving 'thank you's along the way. She gave Junpei a bag as she patted him on the back. He smiled softly in return.

She kept the last close to her, deciding whether she should say something other than wishing Kouji. The said teen kept his gaze on the ground but his expression was more confused than calm.

A second later, he stood straight, "Listen, Izumi... that mail I sent you... um-"

The others had moved to the fireplace, so the two had some privacy. Kouji shifted on his feet, "I wanted to talk alone but these guys tagged along and honestly, Takuya was the one who pushed me to email you in the first place."

Izumi looked at Takuya as he munched on the sweet goods. She should have known; he was always saying how she and Kouji should just come out despite knowing how she felt. Takuya was selfish but so was she. Who to blame, huh?

_If this doesn't work out, you are so done for..._

Izumi inhaled and exhaled a small breathed, "Happy Valentine's Day." She extended the bag with a small smile plastered on her face, "and... Kouji, I-"

He held up his hand, cutting her mid-sentence. Then carefully took the bag from her and placed a neatly folded piece of paper in her palms. Izumi looked at it as she turned her in her hand. Kouji fiddled with the bag, crinkling the plastic more. Taking quick glimpses of the noirette in front of her, she unfolded the paper, revealing two sentences scribbled down. Her eyes slowly went wide as she re-read the line over and over again. Kouji kept a close eye on her reactions and suddenly got worried when her shoulders began to shake. He tried reaching out to her but the girl launched herself onto him. The sudden action caused the boy to slip out a yelp and lose his balance. The fell on the hard wooden floor of the hideout with a thud loud enough to alert the other four. They huddled around the fallen duo in a hurry but the two didn't take notice.

Izumi kept mumbling 'yes' silently as Kouji buried his smile into her shoulder. Those two lines were what she was wishing to hear and she got it. A little awkward but worth it.

'Go out with me?   
P.S. I like you...'

One of her loves did come true... although she was selfish. She was not letting this fall apart like the first. Even if she is still hung up on it, she is going to try to make this one work. No matter what. She and Kouji can, no... will make it work!

* * *

**Heyo! So here it is. My Valentine's One-Shot showing how Izumi and Kouji got together. A little typical and cliche but I find it cute. Spoilers here and there for the upcoming chappies. I'm working on the current one tbh, it has a dark tone to it so it's taking some {a lot of} time. Well, see ya and once again, Happy Valentine's Day!**


	16. DigiChat01:After settling in!

**Hello everyone! Sorry, I haven't been updating... looks like I have abandoned the story, right? BUT that is not the case at all. I have been struggling immensely and with the whole COVID-19 issue, I have been feeling down. I hope everyone is well wherever they are. I'm glad that this virus has slowly subsided from where I am. **

**Since I'm now finally writing the difficult parts of the new chapter, I decided to add something. It would be chat logs between the characters and different people, discussing the events of a particular episode, and sharing their thoughts. It is also gonna be added in the Main Story, the gang chatting using a device that Bokomon invents. So, please look forward to it! And here we have the first chat which happens after the group has settled down in their respective rooms (Bokomon's inventions haven't been introduced as of yet, but they will be in the later chapters so treat this as if the guys are talking through their D-tectors since they technically can communicate through them, not text, but oh well).  
**

* * *

Takuya: Is this thing working?

Kouji: No, you're talking to yourself.

Takuya: Okay, it's working.

Tomoki: ...I was wondering why my D-Tector suddenly started making weird sounds.

Takuya: Weird he says...

Kouji: Indeed, he did.

Izumi: Takuya, you know that we are opposite from you, right?

Takuya: I know that! I just didn't wanna walk!

Kouichi: Lazy as ever, huh.

Junpei: You're one to talk. You practically jumped on your bed- And don't through pillows at me!

Kouichi: Just wanted to make sure that you knew I'm right next to you.

Nagisa: ...Uh...

Izumi: Ah.

Kouji: Takuya, don't tell me you-

Takuya: It happened on its own! I didn't invite her!

Nagisa: You didn't need to. Once the D-Tector goes to communication mode, all the D-Tectors are connected, whether you like it or not.

Junpei: So much for privacy.

Kouichi: Like you have anything to hide! I'm sorry about this, Kirishima-san. If we had known we wouldn't have done this.

Nagisa: Don't apologize. I just found out about it recently while testing a prototype with Bokomon.

Takuya: Prototype?! What kind?!

Kouji: It's not a car, dumbass.

Takuya: Shut it-!

Nagisa: ...Bokomon wanted to create a communication device similar to our D-Tectors since we are the only ones who have them. He thinks this way other Digimons can also get in touch with whoever they want.

Izumi: Is he thinking about marketing this?

Kouji: Could be his way of making quick money.

Tomoki: Kouji-san, he heard that.

Kouji: Oh... Wait! I thought he wasn't at the castle tonight!

Tomoki: Hehehe.

Izumi: He isn't.

Kouichi: He isn't.

Junpei: He really isn't.

Kouji: Tomoki...

Tomoki: Sorry, Kouji-san!

Takuya: Never thought I'd see the day Tomo would one up Kou.

Kouji: I won't hesitate to come over to your room.

Nagisa: Please don't. Some people need their rest.

Takuya: If you want to rest, then sleep. No one's keeping you awake.

Nagisa: That was what I was trying to do when a certain someone decided to talk rather loudly!

Takuya: I ain't that loud!

Nagisa: ...urgh...

Izumi: Kirishima-san, we're really sorry!

Nagisa: I can't even put this thing on silent... Fuck.

Takuya: You just stuffed it under your mattress, didn't you? ... And now, she's completely ignoring me.

Kouji: She's doing the right thing. Goodnight.

Izumi: Kouji just did the same!

Kouichi: ...Sigh. Anyways, we should all sleep. We kinda have a lot to do tomorrow.

Junpei: Don't remind me...

Tomoki: I have a feeling we aren't gonna get a proper rest in the upcoming days.

Izumi: Seems like it. Oh well, goodnight, everyone.

Takuya: ...So much for talking. G'night.

* * *

**And that was our first DigiChat! I'll be uploading more of these and trust me they will all vary on the events of the chapter they are based on, meaning they might be long and short at times. Well then, stay safe, wash your hands, wear a mask, and remember social distancing. Until next time! **


End file.
